


The Doctor and the Professor

by elliseleven



Category: Doctor Who, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliseleven/pseuds/elliseleven
Summary: The TARDIS accidentally lands in London in the 1960s and, seeing a blue police box as a sign of assistance, a top hat wearing gentleman and his apprentice asks the Doctor and Clara for help.





	1. The Wrong London

“Where to now, Doctor?” Clara grinned, a mischievous look on her face. She never got enough of traveling with him.

“I’m taking you back home.”

“What? Why?!”

“You probably have a date with the PE teacher or something. Didn’t you say that when you came here?”

Clara had given up correcting him at this point. _He’s a maths teacher,_ she inwardly groaned. “I did say that but this is a time machine, right? We don’t have to rush back.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know. I think I would know my own ship better than you, Clara.”

She was used to him being grumpy with her so she laughed. “Come on, Doctor! Don’t be like that!”

“Anyway…” He walked around the console to try and find the right switch. Even after thousands of years, he gets the buttons mixed up. There are just so many… “Let’s get you home. I don’t think I can stand to look at the Sontarans any longer.”

“Fair enough,” she shrugged.

With a jolt of the TARDIS, they were back in London. It was the same time and place she had left. Well, according to the Doctor.

“Well, I’ll see you next time. Whenever that is.”

“Wibbly wobbly timey wimey,” The Doctor mumbled.

“What?” Clara furrowed her eyebrows. He’d never said that before.

“Oh, nothing. I just said that once. I used to think I was funny,” he scoffed.

“Not likely,” Clara laughed.

The Doctor scowled. Only he could insult himself.

Clara ignored him, waving goodbye. “See ya.”

The Doctor raised a hand as a goodbye but he didn’t get to see Clara leave. She had opened the door and was standing, frozen to the spot.

“This isn’t London… At least not the one I’m from.”

“It’s definitely London!” He pulled a screen across and pointed to the name of their destination. “See, London. And… oh.”

“Don’t ‘oh’ me! Let me see.” Clara snatched the screen from the Doctor’s grasp. She saw it said ‘LONDON’ but the year was off. “Are you kidding me? 1967?”

“Well… It’s not that far out, is it?”

“Not _that_ far out? It’s-” She hesitated, having to count on her fingers. Danny would be disappointed in her. “Almost 50 years out!”

“I’m sure you could find something to do out there. Go on! You could invent the mobile phone.”

“I’m not even born yet! My parents aren’t born yet!”

“Oh, never mind the mere details.” Clara gave the Doctor a stern look and folded her arms. He finally gave in. “Fine, I’ll take you back.”

Just before the Doctor could touch anything, there was a knock on the door.

“Excuse me, officer. We are in a bit of a predicament.”

“Who the hell could that be?” Clara stared at the door in surprise. She turned to the Doctor. “Has this ever happened before?”

“The phone has rung a few times but no one has ever knocked before.”

The Doctor walked over and opened the door to see a strange pair. The man wore an orange shirt, a brown jacket and a very tall… top hat? What was the man thinking of, going out dressed like that? At least he wasn’t wearing a bow tie. He shuddered at the mere thought of it. Then there was the boy. He looked about ten years old. He wore a blue flat cap. It was inoffensive so he couldn’t jab at him for that. He seemed to like the colour blue a lot though.

“If you’re looking for the weird hat club, it’s just down the street. Good day.” He closed the door on them. He rolled his eyes and smiled at Clara. She held back scolding him for being so rude. He wouldn’t listen to her. “That’s enough of that. Let’s get you home.”

It was unwise to get ahead of himself as there was another knock.

The Doctor made sure to put on his sternest expression as the top hat man attempted to explain himself.

“I apologise for interrupting your day, my good man, but we require some assistance. We are investigating a case, you see, and the inspectors at Scotland Yard all seem to be busy. By a stroke of luck, we came across your police box and wondered if you could help us.”

“I’m not a policeman, mate. I can’t help you.”

The small kid, who had stayed quiet, suddenly raised his voice. “So why are you in a police box if you’re not a policeman?!”

“Luke…” The man muttered. “This man doesn’t owe us an explanation. Let’s just go.”

“Okay, Professor.” Luke looked to the ground, his cheeks tinged pink.

Clara had been listening to their conversation. She wasn’t paying much attention until she heard the kid call the man “Professor”. She rushed over, standing on tiptoe to look over the Doctor’s shoulder.

“Hey, wait a sec!” She called to the man and the boy who had begun to walk away. “Did you say you were the professor?”

“Why, yes I am, miss. How do you know who I am, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Once Clara saw the man’s get up and his face, she knew immediately who it was. “You’re Professor Layton!”

“Why are you suddenly all excited?” The Doctor asked, wondering how this guy was such a big deal.

Clara ignored him, for the second time that day. “You’re so well known in London. You’ve solved loads of cases for Scotland Yard and you’ve even traveled in time!”

The Doctor’s eyebrows shot up. “Time travel?”

Hershel chuckled. “I think you may be exaggerating just a small bit. Yes, I have solved cases for Scotland Yard but that wasn’t all my doing. I had some assistance with that from the inspectors there. Also, we didn’t really travel in time. It was a complicated ruse to trick us.”

“But you’re still an absolute genius!”

Hershel blushed and the Doctor scoffed. “ _Genius._ Clara, I keep telling you. Don’t call other people geniuses when I’m here. It gives them the wrong idea.”

“The Doctor gets jealous a lot,” Clara whispered to Luke, who giggled despite himself. His first impression of the Doctor wasn't a good one.

“You shut your mouth, Clara Oswald. Don't tell me you like Professor what's-his-name too?”

Clara slapped the Doctor on the arm as hard as she could.

“Ow!”

“Don’t be stupid, Doctor.”

The Professor seemed to be unfazed by the argument going on before him. “May I come in, Miss Oswald? Doctor?”

“Sure. But prepare yourself. You’re in for a surprise,” Clara winked.

“What do you mean, Miss Oswald?” Luke asked.

“You’ll see.”

Clara and the Doctor, reluctantly, stepped back and Hershel’s and Luke’s mouths fell open.

“What?!” Luke was beside himself. “It’s bigger in here… Professor, how is that possible?”

“I’m not sure, Luke,” he muttered as Luke ran outside and around the box to check if there wasn’t some sort of trick. His mutterings of disbelief could be heard every now and then.

Hershel turned to the Doctor. “Is this a ship of some kind?”

“Yeah,” he replied gruffly. He didn’t really want to share information with this so-called genius. An idea suddenly came to him and he smirked. “I don’t suppose you could guess what kind of ship?”

Hershel put his chin his hand and walked around while admiring the architecture of such an incredible control room. He wondered if there were any other rooms.

“Seeing that Miss Oswald here is dressed… shall we say, in a unique style-”

“I’ll have you know I like this outfit!”

“Oh, I agree. I didn’t mean to upset you, I apologise. I only meant that it isn’t from my era. It looks like it could be from the future. Although, how am I to know?” He chuckled to himself.

Clara laughed a little too and the Doctor glared at her.

“Continue, Professor,” the Doctor said, reluctantly using the man’s title.

“I do not recognise those symbols above you both. Is it some sort of futuristic language too?”

Hershel expected the Doctor to reply but he stood there, staring at him. He wouldn't give him any help.

Hershel was saved from the awkward silence by Luke returning into the TARDIS.

“You took a long time, my boy.”

“I just couldn’t believe it! A box that’s bigger on the inside, it’s-”

“Yes, yes, it’s all very amazing but I thought you were trying to prove your intelligence, Professor Layman or whatever your name is.”

“Layton,” Hershel and Clara said simultaneously. They caught each other’s eye and giggled.

“Stop flirting and get on with it!”

“The Doctor is _very_ jealous,” Luke murmured to the professor.

Hershel nodded and continued to think, not wanting to anger the Doctor anymore.

After a few moments of thinking and pacing, Hershel stopped and raised a finger in the air. “I propose that this is a time machine.”

The Doctor stared incredulously at Hershel. “How did you…?”

“See? He’s brilliant, Doctor!” Clara grinned, playfully pushing him.

“Yes… I guess he is.” He had no choice but to agree now.

“We’re on a time machine, Professor?!” Luke, who had only just understood the dimensions of this ship, was astonished to now find out that it could travel in time too. “Like, the one Claire and Dimitri built?”

“Not quite, my boy. I assume this ship can travel anywhere and anytime you wish?”

“Yes. It is called a TARDIS.” He was bored of watching Professor Layton solve the puzzles of his life like it was no big deal. “It means Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. The language you couldn’t decipher was Gallifreyan. It’s an ancient language from my planet: Gallifrey. It’s gone now.”

“I’m sorry,” Layton bowed his hat.

“Yeah, whatever. I don’t need your sympathy.”

“Doctor,” Clara hissed. “He’s trying to be kind. Something you need to work on, huh?”

The Doctor shook his head. He didn’t want to go into this now. “Sorry, Professor.”

It didn’t sound like a proper apology but the professor accepted it nonetheless. “It’s alright, Doctor. Tell me, is this planet an alien planet?”

The Doctor was stunned. He had never seen anyone work him out so quickly before. He gave in. “Yes, it is and I am a time lord. I guess you could call me an alien too.”

Hershel nodded. “Interesting. I wish I could have visited that planet.”

Luke laughed. “Your passion for archaeology never stops, eh, Professor?”

At that, the Doctor scoffed again. “I can’t believe I let an archaeologist onto the TARDIS. For goodness sakes!”

“Is there a problem, Doctor?” Layton raised his eyebrows. No one had insulted his profession before.

The Doctor smirked at Hershel. “I’m a time traveler. I point and laugh at archaeologists.”

Hershel chuckled. “I can see why. You, as a time lord, are allowed to travel to any time in the past and experience the culture that used to live there. Us, as mere mortals of archaeology, can only hope to discover a sliver of what the past once held.”

He didn’t want to admit it but the Doctor was impressed that the Professor could take a joke. “That’s about the gist of it, yeah.”

“Hey, Doctor? Wasn’t River a professor of archaeology?” Clara asked.

The Doctor laughed. “Yes, she was. I bet you two would have gotten along, Professor Layton.”

Hershel had no idea who ‘River’ was but he played along. “Yes, I suppose we would have.”

“So, where do you wanna go, Professor?” Clara asked excitedly. “We could go anywhere!”

“Hey, who said I was taking these two anywhere?” The Doctor asked.

“Oh, _please,_ Doctor,” Clara pleaded. She knew she could get her own way if she tried hard enough.

“Please, Doctor!” Luke copied. He didn’t like the Doctor very much but he really wanted a trip into space.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Fine! Where do you want to go?”

Hershel thought for a moment. He hadn’t thought of where he would want to visit. There were too many options. “Where would you recommend, Doctor?”

“Hey, we’re not a restaurant here! Haven’t you thought of something yet?”

“I admit, I haven’t.” That was a lie. He had thought of somewhere. Or someone… He wanted to see Claire again and just maybe stop the explosion from ever happening. But he knew that was impossible and the Doctor would laugh at him for suggesting such a thing. He couldn't save the dead from their fate.

“Doctor, can we go and see the stars?”

The Doctor stared at Luke, confused. “Couldn’t you just go stand outside for that?”

Luke laughed. “Yeah, I guess I could. But I want to _really_ see them.”

“Come on, Doctor. Grant a little boy’s wish,” Clara smirked, nudging the Doctor in the ribs.

“What’s with you today? All you’ve done is hit me since these two got here.”

“I like seeing you in pain.” She tried to keep a straight face but she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Alright, let’s go. You might want to hold onto your hats, you two.”


	2. A Trip to the Stars

“Right, here we are,” The Doctor smiled. He rubbed his hands together. “Behold, the starry night sky.”

“Just before you open those doors, Doctor. Will we able to breathe? There is no oxygen in space after all.”

“Yeah! Are you trying to kill us?” Luke asked defiantly, readying himself to fight the Doctor if he had to.

Hershel put an arm in front of him. “Now, Luke…”

“You two really think of everything!” The Doctor raised his arms to the ceiling as if this remark had offended him in some way. “Yes, you will be able to breathe. The TARDIS has a forcefield. Don’t you worry your pretty little heads about it.”

Hershel adjusted the brim of his hat, trying to maintain his calm manner. “Well, if that is all, we would like to see outside.”

The Doctor muttered something like “and then we can get the hell out of here” and opened the door for Hershel and Luke. It almost slammed into the wall he had opened it that hard.

Hershel looked over to Clara for a reaction of some sort. A shrug from the woman told him that he was usually like this. The Professor sighed. _It’s going to be a long time for us four to get along, I am sure._

There in front of them lay a blanket of pitch black sky dotted with an infinite amount of stars. There was silence for a long time. Both of them were utterly speechless. Hershel had always admired the night sky and he and Claire would often go for a stroll on a summer night and stand with their necks craned to the sky above. Neither of them could name the stars or constellations but they loved them all the same. Claire would always say how beautiful it was, no matter how many times they had already seen the sky that week.

“So, what do you think?”

The Doctor’s question brought Hershel back to reality. He noticed a tear beginning to trickle down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. A gentleman should never make a scene. “It is… wonderful, Doctor. I am eternally grateful that you showed us this.”

“An eternity isn’t very long for you, trust me.”

The Professor was growing tired of his constant jabs at their mortal nature but he wouldn’t let it get to him. “Yes, quite.”

“It’s beautiful, Doctor,” Luke breathed. He couldn’t take his eyes off the star-studded sky. “Dad won’t believe I’ve been here!”

Hershel laughed. “I assure you he will be most jealous.”

“Hang on.” The Doctor pointed a finger at both of them. “You’re not his dad?”

 _I’m as good as._ “No, I am not. Luke here is-”

“The Professor’s number one apprentice!” Luke interrupted, raising his chin with pride.

“I see,” The Doctor muttered. “Clara, how about I call you my apprentice as well?”

“I am no one’s apprentice!” Clara had been sitting, watching the Professor’s and Luke’s reactions with a smile but she stood up quickly enough and her smile fell. “I’m your companion.”

“Same thing.” The Doctor ignored Clara’s scowl. He turned back to the gentleman and the boy. “Well, are you going to stare out there forever? Come on, don’t you want to go somewhere more exciting?”

“I understand that you have seen these stars thousands, if not millions of times, Doctor.” Hershel was struggling to hold his composure. “But it is the first time Luke and I have seen something as magnificent as this so could you please not belittle our experience? Thank you.” With that, he turned back to the stars once again but with a fire in his chest. It was rare that the Professor let his anger surface.

Luke, the Doctor, and Clara were all staring at him but Hershel pretended not to notice. Luke had never seen him act like that before. He stepped a bit closer and tugged on his arm. Hershel forgot his anger slightly when Luke got his attention.

“Professor, are you alright?”

“Yes, Luke,” he smiled. He was grateful for Luke checking up on him. “I lost my composure slightly. That is all.”

The Doctor awkwardly sidled over to Clara who was raising her eyebrows at him.

“Did I say something wrong?” He whispered.

Clara couldn’t believe that he could be so oblivious. “Yes. You did.”

“Could you explain?”

“Since when did you get so stupid?” She shook her head. “The Professor and Luke clearly care about seeing the stars, which I totally get. I know you’ve probably got bored of them by now but you’re being selfish. It’s not all about you, Doctor.”

“Well, isn’t it sometimes?” He tried to joke but Clara’s face told him she wasn’t impressed.

“Go over and say sorry. Now.”

It was the second time since they met that the Doctor had to apologise to the Professor. It was the most he had said sorry since he had regenerated into a grumpy old man.

“I’m sorry, Professor. I was being selfish. You can stay here as long as you like.” His voice was small but he meant it this time.

“Did you companion tell you to say that?” Hershel replied stiffly. He didn’t know what had come over him but suddenly, he didn’t like this Doctor at all.

“Yes, but I mean it. I am really sorry.”

Hershel nodded stiffly and returned to looking at the stars. He decided to sit down with his legs dangling over the side of the doorway. He was tired of standing but, from that anger came a sense of recklessness and he didn’t feel as scared of outer space as he once had been. Luke sat down beside him, swinging his legs and giggling.

“Be careful, my boy. You’re likely to-”

Luke swung his left leg a bit too forcefully and it sent him falling out of the TARDIS into the darkness of space.

“Luke!”

In the adrenaline rush, Hershel jumped from the TARDIS to stop Luke from falling. He grabbed onto the ledge that the two of them were sitting on just in time. The boy was breathing rapidly, his life flashing before his eyes. He was staring up at the Professor, hanging on for dear life, with terror in his eyes. If the Professor hadn’t been there, he would have-

“Luke! I’ll get you up. You’ll be alright. I just need to-” He grunted, trying to lift himself up but it was no use. Regrettably, he wasn’t physically strong so his arms were just about able to keep him from falling into infinite space. Vivid flashbacks came flooding back from when he was seventeen and he was the only thing keeping his best friend from falling into the depths of the chasm. Was this how Randall had felt? Hershel felt a pang of guilt, stronger than it had been before. He wished he had been stronger to save him. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. It worked out for Randall in the end and it will work out for him and Luke too

Clara and the Doctor had, of course, rushed over and were trying to figure out a way to get them to safety. Hershel couldn’t let go because both of them would fall but Hershel couldn’t use his other hand unless he was to let Luke fall.

“Just hang on, Professor,” Clara breathed, positioning herself onto her stomach. “We’ll get you up in no time, right, Doctor?”

The Doctor ignored her, in deep thought.

“Professor, don’t let go.”

Luke’s scared little voice broke Hershel’s heart. Did he really doubt their friendship? He would never let go for anything. “I won’t, Luke. Miss Oswald and the Doctor are here.”

“Clara, grab the Professor’s arm with both hands and don’t let go.” The Doctor had seemingly formed a plan. “I’ll pull you back by the waist. I’m sure I’m strong enough.”

“Oh, you’re sure, are you? I’ve never seen you lift anything heavier than that screwdriver you carry around. And you didn’t think to ask me if I’m okay with you pretty much pressed up against me.”

“Excuse me but this is not the time for bickering.” There was a panic in the Professor’s tone, no matter how hard he tried to disguise it. He could feel his fingers slipping on both the TARDIS and Luke.

“You heard the man. Get to it.”

With a glare at the Doctor, Clara took hold of the Professor’s arm with both hands, holding as tight as she could. The Doctor held Clara by her waist and told the Professor to let go of the TARDIS.

“What?!” Luke shouted. He had heard of the plan but this was surely going to end in tears. “You’ve got to be joking!”

Hershel looked down to Luke who looked petrified. “Luke, trust them.”

“We’ve only known them for about half an hour!”

“Luke, a gentleman must always keep a clear mind.”

Luke seemed to have faith in those words. They had helped him before. “Okay, Professor. You better be right about this.”

“Aren’t I always?” Hershel and Luke both laughed but stopped when Hershel’s hand lost its grip entirely. He let out a yell but Clara had kept him from falling.

“It’s alright, Professor. I’ve got you,” she smiled and Hershel couldn’t help but smile back.

“Clara, pull.”

Both the Doctor and Clara pulled with all their might and there were some close calls but finally, the Professor and Luke were back on the ground again. They made sure to get as far away from the doors as possible and Clara shut the doors behind them. The four of them had seen enough of the stars by now.

Once he had process this fact, Luke broke down into tears. “Professor, I was so sure that I was gonna be a goner.”

Hershel felt tears brimming in his eyes and pulled his apprentice into a hug. “I will always protect you, my boy. I promise you that.”

Clara stood at the side, watching them with a smile. “Aw! They’re so sweet. Don’t you agree, Doctor?”

The Doctor gave a small nod. He didn’t want to say so, but he agreed with her.

Hershel turned to the Doctor after Luke had calmed down enough. “We would like to return home. I think Luke would be best suited back on Earth.”

Luke felt as if he wouldn’t mind if they continued to travel with the Doctor and Miss Oswald. They did save his life but he knew the Professor was right. He was still in shock from his near death experience.

The Doctor sighed. “Fine. I’ll get you home.”

Clara glanced at him. Did that sigh mean that he had been looking forward to traveling with Hershel and Luke? Had he started to warm to them after all?

The two gentlemen sat on the floor of the TARDIS as the Doctor set a course for their home. Hershel definitely didn’t want any more mishaps. He kept thinking how lucky they both were to be sitting here right now. Luke could have easily slipped out of his hand back there especially as it had been growing sweatier as time wore on. He was more grateful than anything in the world that Luke was with him.

Luke yawned and fell against the Professor. “All this time traveling has tired me out, Professor.”

Hershel chuckled, putting his arm around Luke’s small shoulders. “We will be arriving home in a short while, don’t worry.”

However, that was not the case.

“Professor, Luke, you’re home,” The Doctor announced, clapping his hands. “Off you go then.”

“Right.” Hershel stood up and brushed himself off and Luke did the same.

Clara furrowed her eyebrows and turned back to the screen. Something was off. “Hey! Doctor, you’ve done it again.”

“Done what again?”

“You idiot, you’ve got the wrong year again!”

“What? I know I put in 1967!”

“Uh, no. It says 2007 right here.”

“What’s this now?” Hershel joined the Doctor and Clara. “We’ve landed in the future?”

“It seems so,” the Doctor sighed. “What is wrong with you?!” He lifted his arms high and shouted up at the ceiling as if he was talking to someone up there.

When Clara noticed Hershel’s and Luke’s confused expressions, she grinned and whispered, “he’s talking to the TARDIS. I think he fancies it.”

“That’s _she_ if you’re done being so rude. And you can’t talk. You fancy that PE teacher!”

“Maths!” Clara shouted, her frustration with him rising again. “Anyway, can you shut up? We need to have a look at where we’ve landed.”

“It says London right there! Can’t you see it?”

“Oh yeah because I’m the stupid one here-”

Hershel had grown tired of the two arguing and he and Luke walked over to the door and opened it. They had landed on a perfectly normal street in London but it didn’t seem like the London they had left an hour earlier. They were definitely in the future.

What’s more, two people had been notified of their landing.

A woman was running towards them with a huge smile on her face. “Doctor! Where’s the Doctor? Is he with you?”

“Excuse me, miss. But may I ask you who you are?”

“I’m Sarah Jane Smith. Is the Doctor there?”

“Uh, yes, I-” Hershel didn’t know what to make of this woman but he wasn’t about to send her away.

“Sarah Jane Smith.” The Doctor had appeared at the Professor’s side and was smiling. It was strange to see him smile. Hershel had almost labeled the man as incapable of smiling altogether.

“Doctor!”

He picked her up and spun her round in a hug, Sarah Jane giggling like she was a schoolgirl.

“Wow, Sarah Jane must really like the Doctor,” Luke said to Hershel under his breath.

“Quite.”

“No, you are quite mistaken, my dear.”

Another voice had joined the mix and Luke jumped. He had not expected this woman to appear almost out of thin air.

“And who are you?” Luke raised an eyebrow, seeing her as suspicious immediately. Where had these women suddenly appeared from?

“Professor River Song. I’m hoping that the Doctor still remembers me,” she sighed.

“Hmm?” Hershel looked at her, hoping to find some sort of clue as to who she was but he came up with nothing.

“River! How lovely to see you again.” Clara had exited the TARDIS this time and greeted River. They didn’t hug like Sarah Jane and the Doctor but they politely acknowledged each other’s existence. Hershel wondered if there was some sort of rivalry between them.

The Doctor had finished speaking to Sarah Jane and turned to River, smiling just as much as before.

“River Song!" The Doctor approached River with his arms open wide and a grin on his face. Clearly he remembered her.

“Hello, sweetie.” Without so much as a warning, she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

Hershel looked away, not wanting to intrude on a private moment between them.

When they had parted, River rounded on the Professor and Luke. Both of them tried not to be intimidated but Luke had a strong urge to hide behind Hershel.

“And who might you two be?”

“I am Professor Hershel Layton,” he stated, standing up straighter and holding his top hat, trying to look more confident than he felt. “I am a professor of archaeology of London. However, I admit that I am not from this time.”

“Ooh, a professor of archaeology. You seem to have a type, sweetie,” River winked at the Doctor, smirking.

“I am in no way interested in this man!”

“Keep telling yourself that, Doctor.”

Sarah Jane decided to move things along. Clara was grateful for her otherwise the six of them could stand here forever. “Shall we tell you lot why we’re here?”

“Go for it,” Clara replied with a smile. She didn’t much like how the Doctor had never told her about Sarah Jane and they both acted like they were best friends but she would be able to put that aside if it meant that she would finally get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this canon with River's timeline alongside the Doctor's. Maybe this is between their trip to Darillium and the Silence in the Library episode.


	3. Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write for some reason which is why it took me like a week to post a new chapter. I didn't really plan out this part where not much happens. And also it's hard to keep track of all these characters, but I hope I'm doing okay.

Sarah Jane explained to the four of them that she had received a warning from Mr. Smith (her supercomputer) that there was an extraterrestrial life form in London. She didn't know how to contact the Doctor so she called River who have more luck with him.

“I said she could just hijack the TARDIS to come here. It's easy enough.”

“Oh, so the TARDIS is just up for grabs then?!” The Doctor turned on River. “How about you just take over from me as well, eh?”

“I'd be happy to,” River smirked, blowing him a kiss.

“So what is this extraterrestrial life form you mentioned?” Hershel asked, his hand resting on his chin.

“I don't know. Mr. Smith didn't say.”

There was silence where everyone was trying to figure out who, or what, it could be when the group heard the voice of a boy coming out of the same house that Sarah Jane did.

“You forgot about me, didn't you Mum?”

“Oh, Luke! I didn't forget about you, sweetheart. I was just a bit, um…” She glanced at the Doctor. “Excited to see the Doctor.”

Luke raised his eyebrows suggestively and Sarah Jane hit him lightly on the arm. “Oh, stop it, you!”

“My name's Luke too!” Luke grinned, turning to Luke Smith. “I'm Luke Triton. We are companions of the Doctor, I guess you could say.”

Hershel chuckled. “Oh ho ho! We have another Luke on our hands, I see.”

“Nice to meet you, Luke Triton.” Luke held out a hand and Luke shook it, quite weakly but the professor didn't say anything. “It's cool that we both have the same name.”

“Yes,” Sarah Jane smiled. “But it's going to be hard to call you both Luke.”

“How about Little Luke, huh?” Clara grinned and laughed as Luke Triton became agitated.

“I'm not a little kid!”

“You kinda look like one.”

“Miss Oswald.” Hershel stepped forward slightly. “Luke seems to be sensitive on this subject. Perhaps you could refrain from calling him such a nickname.”

Clara backed down, looking down to the ground slightly ashamed. “Oh yeah, sure. Sorry, Luke.”

Luke smiled. “It’s okay, Clara. It's not a big deal, really.”

They grinned at each other, happy to have settled that slight conflict.

The Doctor clapped his hands loudly. “Let’s get going then! We don't have all day!”

River rolled his eyes and whispered to the professor, “It’s kinda ironic that he says that, being a Time Lord and all.”

Hershel laughed, despite himself. “Yes, quite.”

The seven of them decided to make a move. River had made conversation with Layton about archaeology in the different centuries she had traveled to, which interested Layton greatly. The two Lukes were chatting about their lives as the professor’s number one apprentice and the son of a woman who had traveled with the Doctor several times before. Clara and Sarah Jane were chatting about how cool it was to travel in time in the TARDIS and the Doctor was up ahead, wishing that everyone would just shut up. This isn’t a school trip!

They spent the next half an hour walking around aimlessly and wondering what this creature is and when it will show up. Luke Triton was flagging slightly and Clara was smirking.

“Getting a bit tired, Luke?”

Luke straightened up, slightly offended. “No! I'm fine!”

“Luke…” Hershel murmured. “You shouldn't talk to Miss Oswald in that way. It's-”

“Ungentlemanly, I know,” Luke muttered, his head low. “Sorry, Clara.”

“It’s okay, Luke,” she smiled. “Maybe we'll get to sit down for a bit soon. I doubt that the Doctor knows what he's doing, which is new. I promise.”

Hershel heard River and the Doctor arguing. He hears snippets of their conversation. River wanted to stop and sit down for a bit. She could tell that both Lukes were getting tired, but the Doctor was saying they should keep going. Finally, River got her way and they sat down at a picnic table outside of a pub.

They had lunch and a drink to bring back their energy. Little Luke ate the most, of course, to the amazement of everyone apart from the Professor. From the years that he had traveled with Luke, he learned not to be shocked when the boy orders half the menu and manages to eat all of it.

Both Hershel and Sarah Jane ordered a cup of tea, and they grinned at each other, knowingly. From what she had seen and been told of the professor, Sarah Jane was glad that that they had another genius on the team. It would help this investigation immensely. She needed all the help she could get.

After their nice little sit-down, to which the Doctor complained about the entire time to Clara and River, Sarah Jane decided they should all go back to her house and they could figure out what to do from there.

“Mr. Smith! I need you!” Luke Smith’s voice command brought the computer out of hibernation.

“Good afternoon, Luke.”

“Woah!” Luke Triton was gob-smacked at this machine. “That’s so cool! Can we get one, Professor?”

Hershel chuckled. “I don’t think so, Luke. I doubt Gressenheller pays me enough for one of these.”

The Doctor coughed and said something which sounded like, “Don’t forget about the TARDIS.”

“So, you’re jealous of a computer now, eh?” River smirked, nudging him in the ribs.

“Ow! Don’t you start!”

Clara laughed. “Surely you deserved that one, Doctor.”

The Doctor glared at her while Mr. Smith announced that he had done further research on this extraterrestrial being.

“There have been no sightings here on Earth. However, it is likely that it will make an appearance tonight. You should all be on guard.”

Sarah Jane didn’t like that answer. “So is that it? We just have to wait until it’s too late?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“You were no help whatsoever!”

Luke Smith turned warily to his mother. He rarely saw her get angry like this. “Mum, it’ll be okay.”

Hearing her son’s words, she started to calm down. “You’re right, Luke,” she sighed.

“But I didn’t say anything, Mrs. Smith.” Luke, who had been captivated by Mr. Smith, didn’t seem to realise that the other Luke had spoken first.

She laughed. “I’m talking to my son. Sorry, Luke.”

He pulled his cap over his eyes, embarrassed. “Sorry.”

Hershel chuckled and crouched down to Luke’s height, while Sarah Jane talked to Big Luke. “Now, Luke. There is no need to be embarrassed. It is easy to become confused over something like this. Remember when we had to deal with Clive?”

Luke nodded and readjusted his hat. “Yeah.”

Hershel was relieved that he seemed happier now.

After they had all calmed down and were back to normal, River suggested that everyone should get some rest if this ‘creature’, whatever it was, was going to come to them.

“You lot can stay here if you want,” Sarah Jane offered. “There are some mattresses that we can bring up here if you want.”

“So is this going to turn into a massive slumber party or what?” The Doctor seemed irritated at the mere thought of it. “I’d rather stay away from all that. I’ll stay up here.”

“Of course you can, Doctor.”

“Then I’ll stay up here with him,” River rose her voice as soon as Sarah Jane had finished.

“And so will I!” Clara had as much determination in her voice as River had.

 _Perhaps she was jealous._ Hershel thought, eyeing both women carefully. River had seemed surprised to hear Clara speak up so quickly.

“Well, that’s settled then,” Sarah Jane shrugged. “You three can stay up here in the attic. Luke and I have our own rooms, of course. Little Luke. Sorry, I mean Luke Triton.” She quickly amended her mistake once Luke looked up at her in frustration. “You can share my son’s bunk bed if that’s alright with you.”

“Yes, thank you, Mrs. Smith.”

She smiled and then turned to Hershel, her smile faltering slightly. “Hershel, there is only the sofa left. I could, of course, take it but I don’t think my back is how it used to be,” she laughed, slightly embarrassed. “I’m getting on in my years.”

Hershel waved away her suggestion. “I’m more than happy to take the sofa, Mrs. Smith. Don’t worry about me.”

She nodded. “Alright then. I can cook dinner later and then we can set everything up.”

A few hours of amusing themselves in Sarah Jane’s house, they sat down at the dining table for dinner. Luke Triton’s stomach was rumbling loudly and he ate like he hadn’t been fed in years.

“This is delicious! Thank you, Mrs. Smith.”

“Yes,” Hershel copied. “This is delicious.”

“Oh, don’t mention it!”

There was a murmur of thanks from the rest, feeling as if it was polite to do so. Luke Smith followed suit after a playful glare from his mum.

“I would’ve thought you would be the first to say thanks to your own mother, _Luke.”_

“Sorry, mum. It’s just that you’ve cooked this dinner so many times.”

She grinned. “Doesn’t mean you can’t still say thank you like everyone else.”

Luke laughed, embarrassed. “ _Mom,_ shut up!”

She laughed too. “Only joking, sweetheart.”

After everyone had finished eating (Sarah Jane gave Luke some ice cream after he was caught checking the freezer), everyone went to their respective rooms.

“So why were you so eager to stay upstairs with the Doctor, Clara?” River raised her eyebrows at the woman, who blushed furiously.

“I’m his companion! I wasn’t going to leave him alone. What if something happened to him?”

“Then I would help him.”

“Whatever,” Clara muttered. She wasn’t in the mood to argue.

There was an awkward silence between the three of them. The Doctor seemed to notice the tension between the two women but he really didn’t want to get involved. Emotions never solved anything.

Thankfully, Clara fell asleep after a while so River was free to talk to the Doctor.

“Do you have any idea what this thing is gonna be?”

The Doctor shrugged. “No clue.”

“Well, you’re a great help then,” she scoffed but she had a smile on her face all the same. “Goodnight, Doctor.”

“Hmm.”

Of course, the Doctor didn’t need sleep so he was deep in thought. He had no idea what he was here for or what everyone wanted him to save them from. The thought came to him that he could just get into the TARDIS and fly away. But he would never do that to the people he cared about… Maybe to the exception of that professor and the little kid but, to his defense, he hadn’t known them for long.

No, he will stay put and try and help where he can. Hopefully, he’ll think of a plan soon. He always does.

He began to get bored, as he often does, so he left the attic and decided to find something to do downstairs. As he walked down the stairs, he felt a strange sensation course through his entire body. He was never the type who got dizzy often so he panicked. What was happening to him? Before it crossed his mind that he could just sit down, his whole body began to dissolve from existence. Like he had never existed.

River woke up with a jolt. She knew something was wrong. She couldn’t put her finger on it but something was off. She realised that the Doctor had gone and a flare of panic started in her chest. She shook Clara awake who mumbled something.

“Clara! Where’s the Doctor?”

Clara furrowed her eyebrows like she had never heard that name before. “Doctor Who?”


	4. No One Remembers Him

“What do you mean Doctor Who? You must be pulling my leg.”

Clara rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. “River, it’s the middle of the night. Let me go back to sleep,  _ please.” _

“Not until you tell me that you remember the Doctor!”

“River, I told you. I don’t know who this doctor is. If you’re feeling unwell, we can take you to a hospital. I’m sure you’ll find your doctor there or any doctor surely will do.”

River shook her head. She clearly wasn’t getting through to the woman. “I’m fine. Just go back to sleep, Clara.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

She waited until she could hear Clara’s snoring (they were only small ones, and quite cute. River would never tell her this) then went downstairs to see if the Doctor and everyone else was just playing a trick on her. That must be it. She would feel so stupid when the Doctor found out she had fallen for his prank.

She checked each room twice over and couldn’t see the man anywhere. She started to panic. Where had he gone and why couldn’t Clara remember him?

She checked again in the living room where the professor was lying on the sofa. She winced. She didn’t know how he handled that sofa. She didn’t think it was comfy when she sat on it after dinner that evening.

She shook his shoulders gently and then more vigorously when he didn’t stir.

“Wake up, Professor,” she muttered, growing irritated. She wasn’t used to having to wake people up like this. She would usually turn to the Doctor who was constantly awake.

There was a small noise from the man, who River was shocked to see that he was still wearing his top hat, as he rolled over on the sofa. His eyes opened slowly and he jumped when he saw River’s face so close to his.

Layton sat up quickly, jamming his hat onto his head. “Ah, Miss Song. What can I do for you in these early hours?”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t have time for this gentleman crap. Where is the Doctor? He has disappeared.”

Layton felt offended of River’s remark about his gentlemanly manners but he decided not to say anything. The woman was clearly stressed. “I’m sorry, Miss Song. I do not know of this Doctor.”

“What do you mean? We were with him today.”

“I don’t remember this. My apologies once again. Perhaps my memory is getting the better of me.”

River rolled her eyes. “Oh, stop it!” She was getting tired of people not believing her word. “Look, you and your little friend came in the TARDIS. It’s still parked outside. Come on!”

She practically dragged Layton from the sofa and to the front door. She found the front door keys and opened the door, not bothering to do it quietly. “Look! There it…”

She never finished her sentence. She remembered exactly where the Doctor had parked his TARDIS and it wasn’t there. It had just vanished. Like it never existed…

“I really don’t understand what all the fuss is about here. Miss Song, I think you need to lie down for a while.”

River, knowing that she couldn’t try anything more with him, decided to give it a rest. “Fine. I will. You go back to sleep too, Professor. Um, sorry to have disturbed you.”

He smiled, reaching for his hat. “It is no problem. I am just very confused at the moment, is all.”

“Yes.” She felt like she had failed him. No one remembered the Doctor. If his closest friend and the smartest man from the 1960s (or so Clara had told her over dinner) couldn’t remember the Doctor then there was no hope. 

As she watched the professor amble back to the living room, a thought occurred to her. Why was she the only person to remember the Doctor and  _ how  _ could she remember him? And who did this?

She tried to think of the many aliens and monsters she had come across in her time with the Doctor. They all came up a blank in terms of memory alterations. She possibly hadn’t met this monster but maybe the Doctor had. Her eyes widened. Her journal!

She raced upstairs and rifled through her bag, checking on Clara every now and again to see if she was still asleep. She cursed when she couldn’t find it. Where the hell could it have got to? She must remember to look for it another time, maybe when it was lighter outside. 

Like a mind palace, River tried as hard as she could to remember all the conversations that she had had with the Doctor. She laughed to herself. It was like trying to remember every conversation you’ve ever had in your whole lifetime. However, a memory jumped into her brain suddenly. It was about a silver puzzle box that he had found on his travels. Sarah Jane had given it to him after an encounter with-

River gasped in realisation and then turned to Clara in a panic. She was still snoring lightly with her arm underneath her pillow. 

“Mr. Smith,” River whispered. “I need you.”

The supercomputer opened maybe the quietest it ever had done. Being very intelligent, it knew that it was coming up to 3 am and he had to be quiet for the sleeping woman in the room.

“River Song. You are supposed to be under arrest.”

She scoffed, waving away his accusation. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. This is more important.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“Tell me what you know about the Trickster.”

“The Trickster is an extra-dimensional being, commonly known as the Angel which feeds off of paradoxes which it creates for itself. It is a part of a group called the Pantheon of Discord.”

That group rang a bell for River. She remembered the Doctor talking about it before.

“Has it ever appeared on Earth before?” River asked, fearing the answer.

“It has done so several times before. It alters fixed points in a human’s timeline in which to feed.”

“Or non-humans…” River muttered. “Mr. Smith, I think the Trickster has taken the Doctor.”

“Who is this doctor you speak of?”

“Oh, come on! You’re supposed to be smart! Figure it out yourself!”

Clara woke up when River rose her voice. “River…” she mumbled sleepily. “Be quiet. I’m trying to get some sleep here.”

“Go somewhere else then.” She didn’t have the patience for niceties right now.

Clara huffed. “Fine.” She muttered something under her breath as she walked out of the room but River didn’t care what she had said.

“Scanning records for ‘the Doctor’.” After possibly only a minute Mr. Smith declared that there were no records available under this name.

“Oh, you’re useless, you are!” She had had enough with this piece of junk. “No one here has been an ounce of help. You’re all so… stupid!”

With all her shouting, she didn’t hear someone climbing the steps to the attic and the door opening.

“River. Will you  _ please  _ tell me what all this racket is about? It’s the middle of the night.”

Sarah Jane had heard River’s shouts of annoyance and gone to see what the problem is.

“Sarah Jane! Please tell me you remember the Doctor.”

She thought for a moment and then shrugged. “I know plenty of doctors but I don’t know which one you mean.”

River sighed in exasperation. This was getting her nowhere. “I don’t mean that. I just… You know what? Never mind. I’m going back to sleep.”

Sarah nodded. “Good. Maybe the others can sleep now too that you’ve calmed down.”

River rolled her eyes as Sarah left the room. She was being treated like she was crazy but she  _ knew  _ she wasn’t. There had to be something she could do. But now, she knew she had to get some sleep. Being cranky in the morning wasn’t going to help her case if she was to try and convince people this alien existed who went by a fake name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is shorter than usual but I thought it would be a good place to end it here


	5. Layton's Memories

Hershel woke up slowly as the room became lighter with the morning sun. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, confused. Something felt off but he didn't quite know what.

On the floor below him, Clara stirred also.

“Good morning, Miss Oswald,” he smiled reaching for his hat almost from instinct. He frowned. Surely this hat wasn't appropriate for modern times such as this. Why did he have it?

“Morning, Professor.” Clara sat up and then winced. “Ugh, sleeping on the floor is not comfy.”

“May I ask why you were sleeping there?” Why was he talking like that? He sounded like an old man… but it was as if he had always talked like that.

“River was being way too loud, talking about this doctor. I still don't get what she was on about. But I came down here for some peace and quiet.”

“Ah, yes. Miss Song mentioned that to me too. I didn't have the foggiest idea what she was getting at.” And why did he call everyone ‘miss’? No one else seemed to do that.

“Yeah, well, we all know she's crazy,” Clara laughed.

Hershel frowned. He did agree slightly with Clara but it seemed like a cruel thing to say so he didn't laugh along with her.

Soon enough, everyone else came down for breakfast. Sarah Jane, both Lukes, River - who looked as if she might rip someone's head off if they even looked at her wrong, and…

No, that was everyone. Hershel brought the brim of his hat down over his eyes as he felt a strange sensation wash over him. He could have sworn there was someone else in the house with them but…

 _Perhaps I just need more sleep,_ Hershel thought rather conclusively. Sometimes he let his imagination get the better of him.

“Good morning, Professor!” Luke Triton grinned. “Did you sleep well?”

Hershel looked up, still slightly dazed. He smiled, hoping that the boy wouldn't notice. “Yes, quite. Did you, my boy?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Now.” Sarah Jane clapped her hands. “Who wants pancakes?!”

There was a cheer from Luke Smith and Clara, and an even louder one from Luke Triton. Hershel smiled, happy that the three of them found such joy in their choice of breakfast. River, of course, didn't look happy at all.

“Oh, I bet you'll want tea, Professor?” Sarah stopped and turned to Hershel as she made her way into her kitchen.

“Oh, yes, if you would be so kind, Mrs Smith.”

Sarah laughed. “You're always so formal, Professor. You can relax. We’re all friends here.”

“Right.” He tipped his hat towards her again as she left the room. Why does he keep doing that?!

He sighed, bringing his hand up to his face. He really needed that cup of tea. He took off his hat and walked over to place it on the coffee table. Maybe it will give his head a break and he will feel better. Suddenly, a white flash of light blinded him. He covered his face with his hands, even though he was sure that the light was only in his mind.

A scene materialised in his head. The place looked familiar. Perhaps he had lived there once? But that couldn't be. He had been living in London for as long as he could remember. He remembered moving into his home like it was only yesterday.

_“What’s this?”_

_“Go on. Just open it and see!”_

The memory of Hershel undid the ribbon on the box and lifted the lid. _“A hat?”_

Someone else giggled after he spoke. Who was that?

It was like he was watching this scene from above. He saw, presumably, a younger version of himself in very different clothes and a young woman beside him. She looked familiar.

_“For the newly appointed professor. Congratulations!”_

_“Thank you.”_

Hershel was thrown back to the present and he breathed deeply, still in shock. What was all that? Was that a… memory? But from when? The clothing and the room looked old like it was from another time. But that can’t be right. Luke and he had always been here. They lived two streets away from Sarah Jane’s house. He had moved in a few years ago after… he had been appointed professor? But… didn’t that woman say he was newly appointed? He didn’t remember that happening.

He held his head which was beginning to ache.

He heard a faraway voice. “Professor? Are you alright?”

Hershel looked up slowly. He saw Luke at his side, worry lining his face and the rest of the group looking down at him too. He blushed and straightened up quickly. “I am fine, Luke. Don’t worry.”

Luke sighed. “Alright.” It didn’t sound like he believed him.

As Hershel stood up, Sarah walked over to him with a smile. “Here’s your tea, Professor. I hope it makes you feel better.”

“Thank you, Mrs Smith.”

“Oh, please,” Sarah laughed. “There’s no Mr Smith here. Just call me Miss Smith, if you have to.”

Hershel noticed that River had flinched after Sarah had spoken. Her eyes were wide as if she was scared of something. He saw her rush upstairs and he frowned. What was with her?

“No, no, no, no, no!” River was muttering to herself as she ran up the stairs. “It can’t be! He has to be here!”

She threw open the door to the attic and Mr Smith was gone. There was just a blank wall with a mirror on it. She stared at it, defeated. But… why had it been there in the night? Maybe Mr Smith was fighting against the Trickster? River had told him about it as soon as the Doctor had disappeared so maybe that information helped him stay in this timeline.

“Oh, Doctor…” she whispered. “What are we going to do without you?” She smirked, suddenly beginning to chuckle. “Well, we’ll probably all die but you know what I mean.”

She heard a laugh which sounded _very familiar_.

River gasped, spinning on the spot. “Doctor?! Is that you?”

She didn’t hear the sound again and she sighed. The lack of sleep she had last night was probably making her go crazy. No wonder the rest of them kept looking at her funny.

She heard the door open and the Professor walked into the attic, a look of concern on his face. He was holding his cup of tea in his hand and he took a sip from it.

“If you’re just here to tell me I’m crazy, you can sod off.”

“Miss Song, I would never say such a thing,” Hershel said quietly. “I just wanted to see if you were okay. You seem very distracted.”

“Of course I’m distracted! The Doctor’s missing and none of you remember him!”

Hershel sighed. He decided there was no use in trying to tell her she might be imagining things. After all, he had experienced some strange memories also. “Alright. I’ll play along.”

River glared at him. “I’m not making this up!”

Hershel raised his free hand, taking a step back. “I apologise. I didn’t intend to phrase it that way. In fact, I have had some strange things happen to me this morning too.” He didn’t plan on confessing this but he thought that River would be the only person to believe him if he did tell anyone. Besides, it might help her trust him more if they both shared things in common.

She stared at him, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. “Tell me.”

“Well, I…” He didn’t quite know where to start. “I have worn this hat the whole time I have been in London, correct?”

“Yes…”

“The memories I woke up with this morning are that I have always lived here. I live in a house two streets down from Miss Smith’s house. However, if you were to ask me which house, in particular, I couldn’t name it.”

They both laughed, knowing how silly this sounded.

Hershel continued. “I am a professor at the University of London and I study archaeology. I met Luke Triton there as his dad works there also. He later asked to be my apprentice and I obliged. But…”

“But?” River encouraged him. She was excited where this would go.

“But I talk in this strange way and I can’t stop myself. It’s like… I adopted this speech from a different time entirely. But, even if I did, how did I get here?”

“With the TARDIS!”

Hershel shook his head. “I’m sorry, my dear. I do not know what that is. Perhaps I will remember soon but there are other things I find strange. Why do I wear this hat?”

River laughed, smirking. “Well, I believe you look very handsome in it, Professor. Very dashing.” She winked at him and Hershel’s stomach lurched uncomfortably.

_“Very dashing, Hershel. The picture of a true gentleman.”_

Hershel wobbled slightly on his feet, spilling some tea onto the floorboards. River rushed to his side, holding him steady.

“What’s wrong, Professor?”

“I- I had a flashback. This is the second one I’ve had this morning.”

“What… what was it about?”

“It was about how I got this hat. Something you said triggered the memory. There is a woman there, giving me a hat as a present. I had become a professor that day. But… that can’t be true. I became a professor here. We all had a party to celebrate. Luke and I bought snacks from the market and you gave Miss Smith some wine. I…”

Hershel clutched his head again. It was too much to take. River, slightly scared, lead Hershel over to a chair and sat him down.

“I’m sorry. I did this, didn’t I?”

Hershel looked up at her, his head still throbbing. “It’s alright, Miss Song. Perhaps, I was meant to remember this. It might help us find your friend.”

River beamed. “You believe me?”

Hershel grinned and nodded. “Perhaps I didn’t at the start but these memories prove otherwise. You said he was a time traveller, did you not?”

River nodded. “Yes, I did. You travelled with him here.”

“This would explain a lot.”

River couldn’t stop smiling. She _finally_ had someone who believed in her. “I’m so glad you don’t think I’m crazy,” she laughed, maybe a bit too loudly. “The Doctor means… he means so much to me. I really don’t want to think that he would be forgotten for all eternity. He has done so much for this planet.”

Hershel nodded. “He sounds like a remarkable man.”

“He is. And we’re going to get him back!”

“You seem to be very fond of him, am I correct?”

“Yes…” She hesitated on her next words. She was always hesitant to reveal her emotions, especially to someone she barely knows. But she can trust him. “I love him. More than anything in the world.”

Hershel smiled and, to his surprise, tears began to leak from his eyes. He slowly wiped a tear away and he looked at his finger, confused. “Why am I crying, Miss Song?”

“I don’t know.” She thought for a moment. “Did you have someone back home?”

Hershel genuinely couldn’t remember. But flashes of that woman came back to his memory. “I suppose I must have.”

“Could it have been that woman who gave you that hat?”

Hershel wondered. Even in this new reality, if he could call it that, he never removed his hat apart from today. And he seemed accustomed to always wear it. The way he tipped his hat and reached up for it almost as it was second nature. “Possibly. I am not sure yet.”

River looked to Hershel sadly. If that woman really had been his lover, it was so sad for her to think that he had forgotten about her and all the memories they had shared just because of one measly Trickster. What if that had been her and the Doctor?

She had made up her mind. “We are going to find this Trickster and get your memories back! And the Doctor, of course,” she added quickly.

Hershel smiled. “Would you really do that?”

“Us professors have to stick together, eh?”

“Of course,” Hershel chuckled and stood up. “Would you care to accompany me downstairs, Professor Song?”

“Of course I would, Professor Layton.” River laughed with the fake politeness of it all. “I’m starving.”

They had come downstairs to see that the rest had started breakfast without them. Luke Triton looked guiltily up at the Professor over his mountain of pancakes. “Sorry, Professor. I was starving.”

Hershel chuckled. “It’s alright, my boy. I do not blame you.”

Clara, however, suppressed a laugh. “Why were you gone for so long, River?”

She didn't really want to tell Clara what they had been talking about. It wasn't her place to talk about the Professor's memories and she also knew that Clara thought she was crazy. She didn't want to encourage her. “None of your business.”

Clara raised her eyebrow, smirking. “Got yourself another boyfriend?”

River scoffed while Hershel blushed and bowed his head. Images of the woman rushed into his brain once again and he felt himself tearing up.

“Oh, hush! We were only talking.”

“That's what they all say…” Clara muttered.

River chose to ignore that comment and the two professors tucked into their pancakes. However, she saw something on the table that almost made her choke on her food.

Hershel sat up in alarm as River began coughing.

“Are you alright, Professor Song?” He didn’t know why but he thought that the title ‘professor’ fit her more and it felt good to be able to call someone else that for once.

She took a while to stop coughing and she sat back, wiping away the tears that had formed. “Yes, I’m fine. It’s just…” She stared at the strange little box on the table. “Is this yours?”

Hershel nodded. “Yes. I don’t remember where I got it from. I assume it was a present as I love puzzles of any kind.”

River laughed. It didn’t surprise him that he was that type of person. Then she remembered what this box was really for. “Did you keep this box on the table last night?”

Hershel nodded and River groaned.

“That would have been so helpful if you had just kept hold of it!”

Sarah Jane was eyeing River curiously and Luke Smith tapped her on the shoulder.

“Mum, it’s rude to stare.”

Sarah quickly turned back to Luke. “I know. Sorry. All this talk is just reminding me of something.”

“What is it?” Luke sat up, excited.

She shook her head, smiling. “It’s nothing, Luke. I can’t really make sense of it myself. I just think I’ve seen that box somewhere before.”

River whipped her head around when she heard this, leaving her sentence to the Professor unfinished. She grinned in delight. “Please tell me what you remember!”

“Here we go again,” Clara mumbled and, yet again, River pretended not to hear her. That girl was starting to get on her last nerve.

“Well…” Sarah Jane started, suddenly conscious of everyone listening in on what she was about to say. “I just remember having a box like that myself. But I’m rubbish at puzzles so I don’t know why I would have one,” she laughed although no one joined in.

“Well, it’s a start,” River said. “Good to see I’m jogging people’s memories.”

“More like planting fake ideas.” Clara made one of her comments again.

River rolled her eyes so Clara could clearly see. “How about you shut up?”

“Excuse me?” Clara sat up and put her plate on the table. “I can say whatever I want.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean you should.”

If looks could kill, the two women would have killed each other in an instant.

Hershel glanced at Luke who looked just as uncomfortable as he felt. The two of them decided to leave the room quickly. This wasn’t something they wanted to get involved in. They both collected the dirty plates with a small “thank you” from Sarah Jane and they put them in the full washing bowl.

“Professor?” Luke asked.

“Yes, my boy?”

“Do you really believe River? I mean, all this talk about time travel and doctors, and puzzle boxes seems awfully fishy to me.”

Hershel chuckled. He would have thought the same thing if he hadn’t had those flashbacks. “Luke, have you had any strange thoughts recently? Or felt as if you weren’t supposed to be here?”

Luke looked up at the Professor. “No, not really. We’ve always lived here. Why would I think anything different?”

Hershel felt disappointed. He thought Luke would have some memory of their past but perhaps he didn’t have anything linking him there. Hershel had his hat and that had such strong memories associated with it that he could never forget about her… about Claire.

_Claire!_

He couldn’t believe himself! How easily he had forgotten about his girlfriend, his sweetheart! He felt so foolish…

“Professor?”

Hershel had realised he had spaced out. He shook his head to bring himself back to reality, or what he had thought was his reality. “I’m sorry, my boy. I was just thinking.”

“Alright…” Luke began to wash up some plates and cutlery and Hershel continued to think.

If River’s relationship with the Doctor was as strong as his relationship with Claire then maybe there was something she had to help her remember him. Something even more important than Hershel’s hat. He doubted that something would ever rival his top hat so he must see it to believe it.

It was quiet in the living room so he assumed that the two women hadn’t picked a fight with each other. He was glad about that.

“If you’ll excuse me, Luke, I need to talk with River.”

Luke smirked. “You’ve been talking to River a lot recently, haven’t you?”

Hershel smiled but he couldn’t hide his red cheeks. “And what of it?”

“Nothing,” he shrugged nonchalantly and yet, he still possessed a mischevious smile. “It’s just something I’ve noticed.”

He chuckled but pretended not to understand what Luke was saying. “Alright. Well, I’ll leave you to it, if that’s alright.”

“Okay, Professor!”

Hershel poked his head around the door, feeling rather embarrassed at drawing attention to himself like this. “River, may I have a word?”

The two of them noticed Clara nudging Sarah Jane and grinning.

“Ugh, what is with her?!” River hissed once they were in the attic. They didn’t want Little Luke overhearing them either.

“I don’t know, Professor. Perhaps she just doesn’t want to believe what you have to say.”

River laughed. “It’s just so stupid that she would forget all about the Doctor when she was his companion! They were so close and she just forgot all about him!”

Hershel frowned. It looked as if there was some jealousy there. “It is not just Miss Oswald who has forgotten the Doctor. Everyone else possibly in the entire world has forgotten about him, apart from you. And I want to know why that is.”

River bowed her head. “You’re right. I guess I’m just frustrated with her the most. I’m sorry.”

Hershel chuckled. “It’s not me who you should apologise to.”

“Right,” she nodded. “I should talk with her soon.”

“Yes, that would be beneficial to all of us, I should think.”

“Anyway, back to the original point,” River said. “I don’t really get how I remember the Doctor. I wasn’t holding one of those puzzle boxes so why else?”

“Well.” The Professor raised a finger. “The reason I have had these flashes of memory is because of my hat. It is very dear to me as my girlfriend gave me it who is, as you rightly said, the woman in my memories. So I wondered if you had an object like that also?”

River didn’t remember getting a gift from the Doctor or having anything of his on her person when she came to visit Sarah Jane. She was _told_ something though…

She gasped. “It’s his name!”

“I’m sorry? I thought his name was the Doctor?”

River laughed. “As if that’s anyone’s real name!”

Hershel felt quite hurt that he was being laughed at. He coughed awkwardly, waiting for her to stop. “What is it then, may I ask?”

“I couldn’t tell you. A name that powerful should never be said aloud.”

The Professor asked the question that River knew he would ask. “Why did he tell you?”

River smiled fondly. “However much I like to deny it, he loves me. And I love him too.”

He smiled back at her. He had an idea that’s what her answer would have been but he wanted to hear her say it herself. “Well, it seems his love for you has saved himself from being wiped from everyone’s memory. And he trusted you with that information.”

She looked as if she was about to cry. “Yes. He did.”

Suddenly, River hugged Hershel.

He stifled a gasp. He hadn’t been expecting it and he hadn’t known the woman for long, even though he had thought he had known her for years now. He returned the hug and she chuckled softly.

“You know what they say about hugs?”

“What is that, my dear?”

“It’s an absolutely perfect way to hide your face.” Her voice was shaky.

“I agree,” Hershel murmured, wishing he could do something to help her.

River soon let go of the Professor and quickly dried her eyes. “Well, come on. We’d better get downstairs quick otherwise people will talk.” She winked at Hershel and he blushed. The woman laughed heartily. “I’m only kidding, Professor. No need to get all shy!”

Hershel cleared his throat and straightened up. “Yes, I apologise.”

They made their way back downstairs again and the rest of the group were waiting for them. Clara sent them both a sly smile but said nothing this time.

“So,” Sarah Jane began to avoid any awkward silences. “I was thinking we could go to the skate park. You can show off some moves, Luke.” She turned towards her son.

“What? You know I can’t use one of those things, Mum!” Luke’s cheeks flushed red and Sarah laughed.

“Only joking! Unless anyone else has a secret talent.”

When no one replied, she continued. “Um, anyway… I thought it would just be nice to get outside and enjoy this sunny day.”

No one had any objections so they all filed out of the door as a group. Hershel noticed River slip the puzzle box into her pocket. He wondered if she had plans for it.


	6. Falling into Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve updated the tags to include the relationship between Layton and River. I didn’t intend on writing a lot of them together, it kinda just happened! But I like them both together tbh

They were sat in a group underneath a large oak tree. Luke Smith had found a picnic blanket in the attic which they dusted off and brought with them. Sarah Jane made some snacks: sandwiches, bags of crisps, fruit, biscuits, and juice cartons. Hershel had restrained Luke from suggesting any more food, telling him that they were Miss Smith’s guests and they shouldn’t take her for granted in the way of food.

“Yes, Professor. Sorry.” Luke had felt ashamed and didn’t make eye contact with Hershel.

“It’s alright, Luke. As long as you are more mindful in the future.” Hershel was always proud of Luke that he knew when he had made a mistake and was willing to admit it.

“Of course.”

Luke Smith had been too embarrassed to try and skate. They had a skateboard in the house but that was his friend, Clyde’s. He let Luke borrow it for a bit in case he wanted to practice while he was on holiday with his family. Luke had said he would keep it even though he had no intention of using it. Hershel had teased Luke and asked him if he wanted to try. The boy went scarlet and muttered that he wouldn’t dream of it.

“Oh, don’t be like that, Professor,” Clara laughed. “You’re embarrassing poor Little Luke!”

“I’m not little,” Luke grumbled, still blushing.

“Sorry, it’s just too easy to call you that. I’ll try not to in the future.”

“Thanks, Clara.” He managed to look up at her and give her a smile.

Clara smiled at him until she heard River call her name. She turned to her and frowned.

“Can we talk?”

“Whatever,” she mumbled.

Both women stood up and walked away from the group. Luke Triton and Sarah Jane watched them go curiously. Hershel, however, remembered that River wanted to talk to Clara. He hoped they could settle their differences.

“Clara, I need to ask. Why do you seem to hate me all of a sudden?”

Clara looked confused. “What?”

“You’ve been making comments ever since-” River stopped, knowing that bringing the Doctor into this wouldn’t help. Clara wouldn’t listen. “Never mind. You’ve just suddenly started calling me crazy and suddenly thinking that the Professor and I have something going on. I just don’t understand!”

Clara stared at River for a moment as if she had only just realised she had been saying these things. “Me neither… I don’t know where these feelings are coming from. It just comes out of me…”

River watched Clara carefully. She didn’t look like she was lying and she knew Clara. She knew that she wouldn’t shy away from confrontation like this. She would stand her ground if she thought she was doing the right thing. River sighed. “What’s gotten into you, Clara?”

“I don’t know. I just feel angry and jealous of you and I don’t know why.” She started to choke up and River’s eyes widened. She had never seen Clara cry before. “I’m sorry, River.”

“It’s okay.”

They embraced each other. River was quite speechless. She hadn’t expected this. Maybe… It was because of the Doctor? A lot of things were when she thought about it. And she knew that Clara and the Doctor were very close. Did she fancy him? She laughed to herself. If she did, River wouldn’t blame her. Who didn’t fancy the Doctor at this point? It would explain why she couldn’t explain where her anger and jealousy came from. But she didn’t know how to tell Clara and convince her the Doctor was real.

They parted from the hug and they smiled at each other.

“I’m sorry, River,” Clara repeated. “I won’t do any of that again, I promise.”

“Of course.” She believed Clara. Maybe she wasn’t even aware in the first place that she was saying those things. Now that River had told her about them, it would be easier for her to stop.

They both went to sit back down and Luke went over to join Clara and offered her a tissue while he ate his third sandwich.

“Thanks, Luke,” Clara laughed, wiping her tear-stained cheeks.

Hershel smiled at River. “How was it?”

“Good,” River nodded, keeping her voice low. “Clara didn’t even realise she was saying those things to me. I think it was subconscious. I’m sure it was about the Doctor anyway.”

The Professor put his hand up to his chin and nodded slowly. “Ah, yes. I understand. It all seems that in some way, you all remember the Doctor. I have to admit, I do not remember him in the slightest. But I believe you, of course, Miss Song.”

“Well, you and your apprentice had only travelled with him for a day so it isn’t so easy to remember someone after a short period of time.”

“Yes, I understand.”

The two went back to eating their lunch and for a while, there were only small periods of chatter when River pulled out the puzzle box again and started fiddling with it.

“What’s that, River?” Luke Triton looked at her curiously.

“Oh, this little thing?” River laughed in mock surprise. “Just a little thing I found in the attic.”

“Hold on.” Sarah Jane spoke suddenly, causing the rest to turn to look at her. “I’ve seen that before. Where have I seen that?”

“Well, I found it in your attic so it’s probably yours.” That was a lie but River knew that Sarah Jane had been given one of those. The Doctor had told her about it in the only story he ever told of Sarah Jane. “I’m sorry. Do you want it back?”

“Yes, please. I just want to have a look at it.”

River passed it to Sarah and she looked at it for a moment, trying to pull certain parts away or twist it. It took Hershel all the willpower he had not to step in to try and solve the puzzle box for her, despite him not knowing how it worked.

She shrugged after a few minutes and went to put it in her pocket when she gasped. She dropped the box into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

“What’s that, Mum?” Luke Smith said, his brow furrowed. They had had the post delivered today and he didn’t remember seeing a letter like that.

“I don’t know,” she said, lost for words. “I don’t know how it got into my coat.”

The envelope read:  _ To Sarah Jane Smith _

She opened it carefully and read the letter. It was fairly short but she had a sudden flashback of retrieving this from the floor of her house. But when was that? It was as if that memory had been erased completely. It can’t have been a dream though otherwise, she wouldn’t have this letter. She shook her head to get rid of all these thoughts. She didn’t know how to handle them.

_ To Sarah Jane, _

_ Sorry for the short notice but I am going to be coming round in a few hours (hopefully, if I can get my timings and location right which can be difficult as you know from experience) with River Song. I hope you remember her. She’s a friend of mine (it’s a long story) and I need you two together to help me. You both have knowledge of me and of life beyond Earth which will be a great help. I’m gonna keep this short but you two are going to save the world. I can hear you ask, “But Doctor! Don’t you always do that?” Well, thank you for the compliment and yes, I do. But I won’t be here this time. You will both have to do it on your own. You will have company but you are the most important in this. I can’t explain it all now (spoilers) but you’ll see soon enough. You also won’t remember me, which is why I wrote this letter from the future.  _

_ Anyway, I’ve got to go. There are two idiots at my door who need my help with some Scotland Yard rubbish. _

_ Yours, _

_ The Doctor. _

Sarah Jane’s head began to spin. She remembered reading this before and then River turning up. They were so happy to see each other and they had cups of tea in the living room before Luke came home from school-

She clutched her head and groaned in pain. Were these memories suppressed? And by who?

“Mum! Are you alright?!” Luke had grabbed her by the shoulders, panic rising within him.

It took a few moments for Sarah to come back to herself. “Yes, I’m fine, Luke. I just- I remember now. I remember him.”

River almost jumped up with excitement. “You do?!” She had the biggest smile on her face.

“Yes! I do!” Memories all started to come back to her. So many wonderful memories. Her smile grew wider and she squealed in delight. “I remember the Doctor!”

Spurred on by Sarah’s excitement, River got up and they both ran to hug each other. River lifted Sarah Jane up in the air and spun her around. They were both laughing like schoolgirls.

“That’s three people now,” Hershel murmured. Himself, River, and Sarah Jane all remembered the Doctor. Would it be enough to bring him back?

After River and Sarah Jane had calmed down, Sarah Jane began to think.

“Who could have done this to him?” She muttered. “Who would want the Doctor gone?”

River realised, ashamed, that she hadn’t even thought about who had done it. All she had been thinking about was getting everyone to believe her. She suddenly felt very selfish.

Sarah continued muttering to herself. “The Daleks… no, they wouldn’t need the Trickster’s help with anything. Judoon? God, no.” She laughed to herself.

River walked over rather pensively towards Hershel and Luke Triton while Luke Smith and Clara joined Sarah Jane, possibly to help her with thinking of a suspect.

“Are you alright, my dear? I thought you would be elated to see Miss Smith believing in you.”

Luke looked puzzled. Why was the Professor calling River that? They barely knew each other. He shrugged. Maybe it was a slip of the tongue. 

River looked up to him. “I was but I was busy thinking about myself this whole time while  _ Sarah Jane  _ over there is already thinking of the next step to save him.”

From the short while that Hershel had known her, River seemed like a very confident and assured person so it was unusual to see her like this. However, he decided to drop the assumptions. It wouldn’t help anyone. “Miss Song, you did the right thing here.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Hershel smiled warmly and River couldn’t help but smile back. “If it wasn’t for you, neither I nor Miss Smith would have remembered the Doctor and we couldn’t have gotten any closer to finding him. You are an integral part of this plan, I assure you.”

River grinned. “Thank you, Professor.”

“It is my pleasure, Professor Song.”

She hugged him for the second time this week. Hershel was still getting used to River’s vulnerable side. She didn’t show it very often.

Luke awkwardly sidled away from the two of them, wanting to give them some privacy. He felt quite left out. Everyone else seemed to be in on this, whatever it was. Surely the Professor didn’t believe in this? Luke thought he didn’t believe in supernatural or extraterrestrial life and suddenly, he’s going along with what everyone else is saying.

“Clara,” he whispered audibly over to her. 

She was the only person he seemed to get along with here. Apart from the other Luke (he refused to call him Big Luke) but he would go along with his mum any day. He didn’t blame him. He would do the same for his own mum.

“What’s up, Luke?” She stepped away from the group.

“Do you really believe all this? I can’t understand why everyone has suddenly ‘remembered’ all this.” He did visible air quotes around the word.

Clara rolled her eyes, grinning. “A bit jealous, are we?”

“You’re one to talk!” Luke raised his voice, offended.

Hershel eyed his apprentice warily before River brought his attention back to her.

“You got me there,” Clara sighed. “To be honest, I think if Sarah Jane thinks this is all real then I’ll believe her. She’s a smart one, she is.”

“What about the Professor?” Luke felt angrier by the second.

“Hey, calm down, buddy!” She ruffled his cap and he readjusted it with a “hmph”. “He is smart but I don’t know.” She glanced at the gentleman for a minute. “Something tells me that he doesn’t know all the same stuff that Sarah Jane and River do. Ya know, like, aliens and all that.”

Luke nodded. “He told me he didn’t believe in it. That was ages ago but I’m sure he wouldn’t just change his mind overnight.”

“Hmm.” Clara had a suspicion that it was River’s doing. The two had gotten close recently but River had insisted there was nothing between them but friendship so she decided not to bring it up again. “Maybe he has worked something out, after all. I dunno. I’m not smart like the rest of you.” She laughed but there was a hint of sadness there.

Luke frowned. “Don’t say that, Clara! You’re smart too!”

“Yeah?” She folded her arms. “Give me one example, I dare ya.”

“You’ve helped me with my homework loads of times! And you sometimes even got the answer before the Professor!”

Clara’s eyes shined for a moment. She had forgotten about that time. “Yeah.” She realised she was getting too ahead of herself and scoffed. “That was only one time though.”

“Still!” Luke straightened his cap, smiling. “One time is better than none!”

Clara nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Luke.”

Luke grinned up at her, relieved that Clara wasn’t upset anymore. And if Clara believed all this was going on then it was only gentlemanly to believe her too!

Sarah Jane suddenly let out a yell and the rest all turned to her expectantly.

“The Master! He’s the only one who makes sense!”

Luke furrowed his eyebrows and he noticed that the Professor had done the same. Clara, however, had a look of recognition.

“Don’t you mean Missy?”

Sarah Jane shook her head. “He must have regenerated. But he’s still the same person who you knew, Clara. Just a different body.”

“Yes, I know all that.” Clara was anxious for her to just get to the point already.

Sarah opened her mouth to speak but River cut in. “The Doctor told me that he had died a long time ago to spite him. Maybe because he knew that he was the only family the Doctor had left.” She frowned, thinking how difficult that must have been for him.

“He didn’t tell me that,” Sarah Jane admitted. “I just thought he was a crafty sort of person.”

Clara nodded. “Oh, she definitely is. She really gets on my nerves.”

River laughed, clearly back to her old self again. “Well, sorry, sweetie but you’re going to have to meet them again soon.”

“How soon?” Luke Smith asked. He had heard rumours of this “Master” and he didn’t like him one bit.

“I don’t know but we’re going to have to meet him one way or another to get the Doctor back.”

“Right. We’ll have to be prepared then.”

“Let’s get started!” Sarah Jane said, a grin on her face like she was looking forward to this.

 

_ Meanwhile in Limbo… _

 

A low menacing laugh filled the air and carried off into the distance. There was nothing around them apart from four figures, none of them human.

“Let’s get this show on the road then.”

“Don’t you dare hurt my friends!”

“Oh, don’t worry, my old friend. I wouldn’t do anything of the sort.” The Master smiled sweetly but they both knew it was all for show. “Trickster, give them a good old talking to.”

“As long as you keep your end of the deal!”

“Of course. I wouldn’t dream of breaking anything with you, my partner in crime.”

“Good.” The Trickster turned to him. They would have made eye contact if not for the lack of features on the creature’s face. “I’ll do what I can.”

“They’ll stop you! I know they will!” The Doctor yelled. He stood away from the rest of them but he was just biding his time. He wanted to wait for the perfect moment to strike.

“Oh, really? Just how much faith do you put into these little friends of yours? Your little pets?”

The Doctor knew the Master was trying to rile him up but he couldn’t hold back for long. “They’re worth so much more than you know. You’ll see when they bring you down.” His voice was low and rumbling but the Master wasn’t fazed.

“Oh, we’ll see, alright. Trickster, do what you need to do.”

“Yes, Master.” He clicked his fingers and a small scaly creature ran forward a few steps then dematerialised from Limbo.

_ I wish I could do that,  _ the Doctor thought bitterly. He knew that thing was going to try and capture his friends but he knew they would fight. Whether it was for themselves or for him, the Doctor knew that they could get through anything this Trickster could throw at them. He had faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I wrote about the Master alright. I have watched all of the new who series (ninth to thirteenth doctor) but I don’t remember much about the Master because it took me so long to watch all the episodes lmao. I did watch one recently though so I think I’ve got it


	7. Falling Apart

Everything happened at once.

Hershel and Luke barely had a chance to catch his breath but it seemed that the rest of them had dealt with this kind of thing before and knew how to deal with it. The two of them watched in awe as a goblin-like creature materialised right in the middle of the group. Clara screamed. It wasn’t intentional but other families had heard it. It was almost as if the screams were contagious and soon enough, the public had dispersed. It held a gun in his hand but it looked very futuristic. Hershel was just thinking of how it reminded him of a puzzle when he had to dive towards Luke to protect him from the line of fire. 

They both fell to the ground and the professor made sure to completely cover the boy. He wouldn’t lose him. He wasn’t sure what that gun was for but he didn’t want to take the risk.

River looked around. The great professor couldn’t help her; he was busy protecting Little Luke, and Sarah Jane was the same with Luke Smith. She locked eyes with Clara and they both nodded.

“Hey, over here!” Clara started to run. It was completely spontaneous but she trusted River, despite their arguments before. She couldn’t believe it but she possibly trusted her as much as the Doctor.

She was expecting to hear gunshots but there were none. She looked back around. The goblin was on the floor, probably from a kick to the back and River was standing over it with her own gun trained on it and the laser gun in her free hand. An old fashioned one with bullets and all. Hershel wanted to ask how long she had been carrying it but thought best not to ask.

“Where is the Doctor?!” Her voice rang out through the empty park and Hershel felt a shiver run down his spine. He made a mental note not to get on the wrong side of River.

Hershel and Luke looked up in surprise as the goblin began to speak. None of them could understand a word. It was in a completely different language.

River cursed loudly. “We don’t have the TARDIS so we can’t understand what it’s saying.”

“Do you have some sort of device?” Hershel was surprised River was able to hear him. His voice was a lot quieter than usual. He was still shaken by the whole situation.

She shook her head, still angry. “No. Just the TARDIS can do that. Well, maybe Mr Smith could but we’re too far away.”

Sarah Jane looked away from River, a guilty look on her face.

“Perhaps I can help you with that.”

There was a collective gasp as they all turned around to see who had spoken. River kept her gaze and gun steadily on the goblin and kicked it as hard as she could in the ribs as he looked up to his master.

“It’s  _ you!”  _ Sarah Jane pointed. 

“You were right, Mum,” Luke Smith. A pointed glare at her son reminded him that this was not a time for jokes.

“Yes, Luke Smith. Your mother was right about me. I’ve got your precious little Doctor and there’s nothing you can do to save him. Oh, no! You must feel  _ so  _ helpless!”

Hershel grunted, glaring at the man in front of them. He had had his fair share of encounters with enemies and they all sounded the same. They all had some sort of performance about them to make them seem greater than they really were. It was sickening. Luke tugged at his sleeve which thankfully stopped Hershel from making a move. In this world, he had to let others help him. He had no power to do anything here.

“Quite the opposite,” River said, taking her eyes off the creature for one second to stare daggers at the Time Lord. “You’re no match to the likes of us.” She knew that was a bare-faced lie but she couldn’t appear weak to him.

“Ooh.” The Master clapped his hands, delighted. “We’ve got a feisty one here.”

“Yeah, well, make that two,” Clara snarled. Luke Triton gazed at her in surprise. He had never seen her this angry before. “We’ll get the Doctor back and you’ll cease to exist. How’s that?”

“Gosh, I’m  _ terrified!”  _ He let out a high pitched giggle and rubbed his hands. “I look forward to seeing how you get out of this mess. As you know, the Doctor did a lot of things to save this crummy old planet. So how do you think it will fare without him, eh?”

A look of horror crossed all of their faces. Even Hershel and Luke’s, who didn’t know the Doctor as well as the rest could at least figure out that some bad things were going to happen if they didn’t get the Doctor back quickly.

“You finally understand, do you? Well, I assure you that you need to act quickly. So come on then. I want to see this brilliant plan of yours.”

He giggled as he watched the faces of the group transform into panic as they realised that they hadn’t had enough time to come up with a plan. 

Hershel knew at that moment that if they didn’t think of something, the whole planet could be doomed. If he treated this as a puzzle, maybe he could be of some help. A wide grin plastered his face. Every puzzle has an answer! He could help!

“What’s he so happy for?” The Master raised his eyebrow, looking to the top-hatted gentleman.

“Professor?” Luke looked up at him, confused. How could he be so happy at a time like this?

The professor answered neither of them as he got to work with what he knew best. He knew that this creature and the ‘Master’ was from another world. From which, Hershel didn’t know but that didn’t matter as of now. It only mattered that they knew of the Doctor which meant that they all resided in the same world. How did that creature get here? He assumed it had something to do with the gun River was now holding. It couldn’t really harm them otherwise she wouldn’t have opted for a different gun. 

Perhaps the creature was trying to send them back to this other world? Was it because they had too much information on the Doctor? They didn’t want anyone to remember him so they would eradicate anyone who did. So how to get him back? It was a long shot but perhaps, this gun would bring him back. If it didn’t work, they could use the opportunity to get the upper hand on the Master in his confusion. It wouldn’t hurt to try anyway.

“Miss Song,” Hershel said after a while of silence. 

She turned to him with a gasp. She had forgotten he was there. “Yes, Professor?”

“Give me that gun.” He quickly decided that there was no time for formalities. He would apologise later after all this was over.

“What? Why? You don’t even know how to use it.”

“I know more than you think,” he winked. He didn’t know what had come over him. It was possibly the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins at this very moment. He was petrified but he didn’t dare show it.

“Fine, but you better be right about that.” She chucked him the gun.

Hershel caught it deftly which put some faith back into the rest of them. They didn’t believe he could do anything to save them, despite how good at solving puzzles he was. He examined it for a moment. The Master didn’t do anything. He stood silent, too focused on how stupid this man was to even think he could do anything useful.

Hershel smirked as he figured out how to work it. It was now or never.

He wasn’t quite sure where to aim the gun but he supposed that up was the best guess. He assumed that this other world would be in space. He hoped he was correct.

_ Bang.  _ A laser shot in the air and the group watched it, nervous and excited to see what would happen if anything.

The Master laughed as nothing happened. The group looked crestfallen which made him laugh more. “Oh! You should’ve been your faces! You were so positive that this man could do something to save the Doctor!” He wiped pretend tears away from his face. “Thank you so much. I haven’t laughed that much in centuries.”

Luke made a growling noise and tried to free himself from Hershel who had only moved when he had shot the gun.

“Luke…” he murmured. “Not now. He’s a dangerous being.”

“But Professor! He’s making fun of you! I won’t stand for it!”

Hershel chuckled. “Luke, I appreciate it but-”

His words were cut off as something appeared in his line of vision. He looked around and gasped which caused more heads to turn.

“Doctor!” Clara’s yell was the loudest and the Master covered his ears and winced.

“Doctor, why are your friends always so  _ loud  _ and grating?”

“Shut up. Clara, don’t move.”

Both of them obeyed the Doctor’s commands. Clara stared at him with wide eyes. How could she have forgotten him? She couldn’t believe it. She started to sob and the Doctor reluctantly looked away from her towards River. There was no time. They had to act  _ now. _

“Doctor…” River whispered, not quite believing he was there. “Is it really you?”

“Not quite. I’m a hologram. The Master and I can’t exist at the same time so you have to do something.”

“Me?”

“Yes!” He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Or anyone else who thinks they can figure it out, I guess.”

All heads turned to Hershel who stared back, his mouth open slightly. He didn’t think that everyone would be counting on him here. Not when they had River or Sarah Jane with the knowledge that he didn’t have.

“Perhaps you could think of something, Miss Smith.” Hershel gestured over to the woman who was holding her son very tightly.

After a few moments, Sarah Jane turned to Hershel. “Well, I guess we need to get rid of the Master somehow to bring the Doctor back. When I- we dealt with the Trickster before, the other person had to go back on their deal. But I really doubt that the Master will do that.”

The Master laughed. “You’re right there, missy. I would never go back on the deal I made.”

“So that’s it then. We’re doomed!” Luke whined, curling himself into a ball which was reminiscent of when Hershel and he had first encountered the Spectre years ago.

The sky suddenly grew dark. Angry grey clouds took over the once blue sky and rain started to pour. Hershel took off his hat immediately and placed it underneath him, next to Luke. He knew there were bigger things than his hat but he couldn’t let it get damaged. Sheet lightning blinded them and Luke Smith suddenly remembered they were standing under a tree. Not good. But he didn’t move, for fear of what the Master would do to them.

“It’s happening! Oh, how exciting!”

“What’s happening?” River had to raise her voice over the pounding rain.

“The end of the world!”


	8. Final Boss

Hershel felt the worst of them all. He thought he was doing something heroic and he could save everyone. But it was no use. The Doctor had come back but not in the flesh. It was useless. There was nothing they could do now.

“Doctor, what do we do?” River yelled.  _ God, he can be useless sometimes, _ she thought.

When he didn’t answer or even acknowledge that she had said anything, she repeated it louder.

“Can’t you figure it out? I can’t really do much from up here, can I?”

River rolled her eyes and turned to Clara and Sarah Jane. “Any ideas?”

“I think we should kill him.” Clara’s eyes lit up with a menacing shine.

River was taken aback for a moment but nodded in agreement. “It’s the only way. Sacrifice one life to save billions.”

“But- but you can’t do that!” The Master pleaded, falling onto his knees. The hologram Doctor watched him with disgust. “I have so much to live for-”

“Shut it!” The Doctor had had enough of his stupid games. He turned to his wife. “River.”

River spun around and almost slipped over in the mud. “Yes?”

“You know what you have to do. It has to be quick so he can’t regenerate.”

She nodded, turning to the man on the ground before her. But just as she was about to pull the trigger, the Master snatched the gun out of her hands and pointed it at all of them. He looked like a madman, his eyes darting to each of the group and the gun following his stare. They couldn’t tell if this was an act or if it was real.

“What are you gonna do now, huh? You can’t shoot me, that’s for sure. And you can’t get the Doctor back if I’m still alive. So what are you gonna do?”

Luke Triton was frozen in shock, partly because of the threat of being killed and partly because of the rain. He forced himself to look away from the Master. Maybe he could find something to distract him. Suddenly, he noticed the puzzle box that River had given Sarah Jane on the floor. He could just about reach it from where he lay. He wished the professor would get off of him. He’d be fine, he always was!

“Hey! Master!” Luke rose his voice above the rain and the rest looked at him in shock, apart from River who jumped but didn’t dare look around.

“Luke!” Hershel hissed.  _ What was he doing? He could get himself killed! _

Luke tried to worm his way out of Hershel’s grip but it was no use. He just held on tighter and Luke sighed, surprisingly not too scared of the gun being trained on him.

“Well, out with it! What do you want, little boy?”

Being called a little boy riled Luke up even further. It wasn’t enough that he was set on destroying the world and making everyone believe that the Doctor didn’t exist but he was belittling him  _ and  _ the professor?! Luke could have honestly killed the man right there and then but he knew he wouldn’t have enough time to get to the gun. So he did the next best thing.

“Oi, catch!”

He threw the puzzle box as hard as he could and it hit the Master squarely in the face. Luke cheered loudly and Clara grinned at him.

In the commotion, the Master yelled in pain as one of the corners got him in the eye and River quickly snatched the gun from his limp hand and shot him in between the eyes. She didn’t even have time to question the morality of it. There was no time. They had to bring the Doctor back.

She put a couple more bullets through his brain once he had fallen, just to make sure. 

Hershel stared at her and then at the Master in shock and disbelief. After all the things he had witnessed since he met the Doctor, he didn’t realise that River could act in that way. Shaking himself of that thought, he checked the man lying on the soaked grass. He couldn’t see him breathing or regenerating, not that he knew what that would look like. River kicked the body lightly with her foot and then muttered, “dead.”

The Doctor’s hologram had disappeared. And so had the goblin creature. River still held the futuristic gun but she threw it to the ground. It had no use now.

“Wh-where did he go?” Sarah Jane spoke up, staring at the spot where he had been before.

“I don’t know,” Clara said, tears beginning to trickle down her face, mixing with the rain.

There were a few moments where they all thought this had all been for nothing but the rain began to clear up and the dark clouds drifted away. Hershel smiled and put his hat back on his head. It was wet but that didn’t matter now.

They all stared up at the sky like it was the first time they had ever seen blue skies before and then a voice made them all jump.

“Hey, I’m right here, you know. Great, I get ignored even when you all remember me.”

There were squeals of “Doctor!” from the three women who threw themselves at him all at once. Hershel chuckled. He could tell that the Doctor looked very uncomfortable with this gesture. He hadn’t seemed like the affectionate type when he had first met him.

“We did it, Professor!” Luke Triton cheered, jumping up and down.

Hershel laughed again, overcome with the relief of saving the world. “Thanks to you, my boy.”

“But you and River did the most! You both brought the Doctor back. I just threw a box at the Master.”

Luke sounded upset so Hershel crouched down to his level and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Luke, without your help, we would have been cornered and most likely killed. You saw how the man acted. He wouldn’t have hesitated to shoot.”

“He didn’t shoot at me though.”

“Quite right. But possibly, he was just confused at your sudden outburst which bought us a great deal of time. You did what you could and it was more than enough. I’m proud of you, Luke. I don’t say it enough but it is the truth.”

Luke looked as if he was about to cry with happiness. “Thank you, Professor!” He also threw his arms around the Professor and hugged him, his tears marking his coat.

Hershel blushed and he felt tears sting his eyes too. He hugged the boy back all the same and savoured this moment. Sarah Jane had let go of the Doctor to hug and celebrate with her son who had felt pretty left out in this reunion.

They had soon all parted and the Doctor made his way over to the professor.

Hershel tipped his hat. “Doctor.”

The other man nodded. “Professor.”

There was some awkward silence between the two. Hershel looked down to the ground and shuffled his feet about. He didn’t know what to say. It had felt like forever since they had first met and that journey hadn’t been too friendly.

Clara, who had been talking to Sarah Jane, sidled up to the Doctor and nudged him.

“What was that for?” The Doctor scowled, rubbing at his rib cage.

Clara mouthed something that the professor couldn’t make out but the Doctor understood. He rolled his eyes.

“Fine.”

He turned to the professor and cleared his throat. Whatever he was about to say, he wasn’t comfortable with doing so. “I’m…” He glanced at Clara and she made a face that said ‘well, go on then!’. He sighed. “I’m grateful for your help, Professor. You saved the whole world, really. So thank you.”

“Oh.” Hershel blushed, not expecting this sort of comment from him. He also didn’t seem like the sort of person to say thank you. “It’s my pleasure, Doctor. Really.”

The Doctor smiled, something that Hershel hadn’t seen him do before. “And I guess I should thank your little friend here.”

Luke scowled. “I’m  _ not  _ little!”

“Well, you sure look like it.”

_ “Doctor!”  _ Clara hissed, nudging him again.

“God, what is it with you? Fine.” He turned to Luke. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it. But anyway, you helped too so thank you.”

Luke still held a grudge towards him but he mumbled a “no problem” after a stern look from the professor.

“Hey, where’s my thanks?” River came up behind him with a smirk on her face.

The Doctor couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks to you too, I guess.”

“That’s good enough for me.” River gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave. 

He didn’t know what had come over him but Hershel followed her.

“Professor Song?”

River turned around in surprise. She still wasn’t used to Hershel calling her that. “Yes, Professor Layton?”

They both laughed. Hershel cleared his throat. “Thank you for saving us there.”

“Oh, it’s nothing!” River tried to play it off but Hershel could see a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. 

She took a swig of water from the bottle she had picked up a few minutes ago to cool herself down. Everything else in the hamper, including the basket itself, was soaked but thankfully they had already eaten most of the food before the rain came.

“Nothing, you say? Forgive me but I seemed to recall that killing the Master was the best thing you could’ve done.”

“I guess you’re right there,” River sighed. “Fine. I saved the world!” She did a grand gesture with her arms towards the sky. She wasn’t usually confident about herself in this way. She only thought of herself as a criminal. But acting out in this way made it seem silly and not at all like she had done anything of importance.

Hershel smiled. “You’re a good person, Miss Song.”

River stared at him.  _ Why did he say that?  _ She quickly composed herself, laughed it off, and pushed Hershel lightly. “You’re hilarious, Professor!”

He adjusted his hat, with a stern expression. “I’m being serious.”

“Oh, right.” She quickly turned away from him to speak with Sarah Jane and Clara. She didn’t want to admit that he had a point.

It took a while for it all settle down and the group decided to all head back to Sarah Jane’s. It was like they had just finished their lunch and they had planned to go over for some tea and a chat. It was like none of this had ever happened. 

_ Perhaps that is for the best,  _ Hershel thought.  _ It is very overwhelming to think about right at this moment. _

Luke Triton stared up at the professor as they were walking down the street. “Professor? Are you okay?”

The professor, who had been deep in thought, took a moment to register his apprentice’s voice. “Oh, I apologise, Luke. I am just thinking is all. I’m fine.”

“Good. It’s just been a lot to take in, I guess. I can’t believe we all forgot about the Doctor!”

Hershel chuckled. “Yes. It does seem impossible. He is a… remarkable man.” He looked over to the Doctor who was trying to ignore Clara poking him in the side and giggling.

“Come on!” She said happily. “Lighten up! Everything’s back to normal.”

“You know I don’t do ‘happy’, Clara. I think you’re confusing me with bowtie boy.”

“I much prefer you from him, actually,” Sarah Jane cut in and River and Clara murmured in agreement. River, at least, was telling the truth.

Luke giggled as he followed Hershel’s line of sight. “They get on really well, don’t they?”

Hershel nodded. “I agree with that sentiment. I admit, I didn’t particularly like the man at the beginning but perhaps he just isn’t my cup of tea.” He adjusted his hat, looking away from the group. “Regardless, it seems the rest of our group like him and that’s what matters the most.”

“I agree,” Luke smiled.


	9. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the last one and it's literally about everyone saying goodbye to each other but I hope you all still enjoy reading!

There was some silence between them then, “Hey, Professor?”

“Yes, Luke?”

“Are we gonna have to leave now? I mean, the Doctor wanted us to help with this whole thing, right? Even if he didn’t plan it so now he doesn’t need anything more from us. And I doubt he would want us to stay.”

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right. Well, we can ask him once we reach Miss Smith’s house.”

Luke Smith opened the door and let everyone through to the chorus of thank you’s. Hershel tipped his hat to the man and Luke almost fell over. 

“Y-you’re welcome, Professor.” To be thanked like that by the man who had helped save the world was a bit too much for him after everything that had happened.

Once they had all sat down in the living room, the Doctor had an announcement to make after stuffing a couple of biscuits in his mouth. He had started talking with his mouth full - which caused Hershel to wince - before Clara hit him on the arm and told him that it was ungentlemanly.

“What do I want to be a gentleman for?” The Doctor said loudly after he had swallowed his food. 

Hershel tried not to let it get to him and opted for sipping his tea, hoping that would calm his sudden anger.

“Anyway, listen up. I’m gonna be leaving soon.”

There were noises of disappointment from Sarah Jane and Luke Smith as they knew they wouldn’t be able to come with him. River was upset that he was leaving so soon but she assumed she would get a lift back.

“River, you can make your own way back.”

River sighed.  _ So much for that. Perhaps I can sneak into the TARDIS while he isn’t looking. _

“You three.” He looked at Clara, Hershel and Luke Triton. “You need to come with me. I’ll drop you off from wherever you were before.”

Clara really hoped he was joking and hadn’t actually forgotten where they had all come from.

“Right.” He stood up and clapped his hands. “Come on then.”

Clara sat, watching him leave in confusion. “Doctor? Aren’t you going to say goodbye?”

He walked back in, looking awkward. “Oh? Uh, of course, I am.”

River smirked at him. “How could we forget? The Doctor doesn’t like goodbyes.”

“Who cares whether he likes them or not? He’s still gotta do it.”

River nodded, quite impressed. “I like how you think, Clara Oswald.”

Clara bowed, laughing. “Thank you, River Song.”

“Anyway!” The Doctor brought the attention back to himself quickly before anyone else could make fun of him. “Everyone, get out. Apart from Sarah and Luke.”

“Me?” Luke Triton stood up excitedly.

“No, the other one.” The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Why do you have to have similar names? It’s really inconvenient for me.”

Luke Triton left the room with a huff and Hershel tried his best not to glare at the man as he walked past. Clara left the room reluctantly and was followed by River.

“So, are you gonna miss him?” Clara asked River.

River sighed, smiling. “Of course. But I know we’ll meet again. Just… not in the right order.” A single tear trickled down her cheek. “I wish it wasn’t like this.”

“River…” Clara wrapped River into a hug as she cried more. River didn’t want to admit it but this was helping her. She wished the Doctor was more like this.

“Sarah Jane Smith,” The Doctor smiled at his companion.

“Will I ever see you again, Doctor?” She always asked this after one of their adventures. She was always scared that it would be the last time. He had never been reliable at this sort of thing.

The Doctor’s smile fell. “I don’t know and I don’t want to promise anything.”

Sarah Jane nodded, trying hard not to cry. Luke Smith noticed and took her hand. “Of course not,” she murmured. She took a deep breath and looked the Doctor in the eye. She forced a smile. “Well, goodbye, Doctor. Until the next time.”

The Doctor nodded, not knowing what else to say. They shared a brief hug and they both tried not to cry. Only the Doctor was successful at hiding his emotions.

Sarah Jane laughed weakly and dried her face. The Doctor smiled to her and then turned to Luke.

“Luke.”

“Doctor.” Luke held out a hand and the Doctor took it.

“You take good care of your mum while I’m away, okay? And keep being fantastic.” The Doctor froze for a second. That word sounded foreign to him but like he had said it before, in another lifetime. He shrugged it off. He had said so many things that it was easy to forget them.

“Of course, Doctor,” Luke grinned.

There were a few moments where the three didn’t know what to do and the Doctor awkwardly backed out of the room, causing Luke and Sarah Jane to laugh maybe a bit too much.

“Don’t ever change, Doctor,” Sarah Jane murmured as he heard the door close behind them all.

“Ah! Look at  _ that!  _ Oh, I’ve missed you, you beautiful blue box!”

River rolled his eyes and turned to Hershel. “He loves that box more than anything, I swear.”

Luke giggled. “Sounds like the professor and his puzzles!”

Hershel turned a violent shade of red and brought his hat down over his eyes. “Not now, my boy.” His voice was so quiet that they barely heard him.

“Aw, Professor. Don’t listen to her,” Clara said but she couldn’t help laughing with Luke and River.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” The Doctor stopped them as they all tried to get onto the TARDIS at once. Only three people are allowed in here.” He looked pointedly at River. “Go on. You three, in.” 

Hershel, Clara, and Luke squeezed past the Doctor into the TARDIS and he closed the door.

“Doctor…” River started, not knowing what she wanted to say. “It’s been… eventful, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, and you were the perfect person for the job. I knew I could count on you.”

Hearing those words from the Doctor was very surprising. She didn’t think he had it in him to give a compliment. She laughed. “Thanks. I guess you could’ve counted on the professor too.”

The Doctor looked confused and then said, “Oh, him? He wasn’t planned. It was a coincidence that he came along.”

“Ah.” That made much more sense. “I suppose he wouldn’t have it in him to kill someone anyway. Doesn’t look like the type, and I’d know.”

They both laughed, sharing some sort of inside joke. 

“Well,” River began again after some silence. “I’ll get my teleport ready and then I guess this is it, Doctor.”

“For now.”

“Yes, for now.”

They stared at each other before River leaned in for a kiss. She hadn’t been completely sure if he was hinting at the same thing but, thankfully, he kissed her back. It felt bittersweet for River. She knew that it wasn’t going to be like this forever and there would come a point where she would look into his eyes and he wouldn’t know who she is. That day will break her heart.

They parted and River tried to keep a smile on her face. She was good at doing that.

She found the teleport in her bag and strapped it to her wrist. All this time, the Doctor was looking at her with fondness in his eyes. He wished she could stay forever but they had already been to Darillium. How much more time could they need together?

River looked up at him with a smile. “Well, goodbye, Doctor.”

“See you around.”

And just like that, she was gone. The Doctor stared at the empty spot that used to contain River Song. He felt tears welling in his eyes and then quickly dried them. There was no time for tears.

Clara’s face lit up, Hershel duly noted, as the Doctor walked back into the TARDIS. She didn’t appear to notice that he had been crying only seconds ago.

He also felt a pit in his stomach that told him that River had left without saying goodbye to him. Perhaps he didn’t matter to her as much as he felt like he did. Luke noticed that the professor had become upset and was about to ask about it when the Doctor clapped his hands once again. They all looked to him.

“Come on, then. To London, 1967. It was that, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, it certainly was,” Hershel confirmed, tipping his hat.

“The sooner we get you two off this ship, the better.”

Luke scowled and made to move towards the Doctor when Hershel held him back. “Luke, don’t be antagonised by him. It won’t help.”

Luke sighed and reluctantly slumped. “You’re right, Professor.”

It didn’t take long at all to be back in their city and year.

They braked abruptly and Hershel’s hat almost came off. He pushed it back onto his head.

“Right, off you go then. Out into a brave new world.”

Clara rolled his eyes. “Ignore him. Come here, Luke. I’m gonna miss you.”

Luke grinned, rushing over to Clara and being enveloped in a hug. 

Luke sniffled and Clara laughed. “Hey, don’t cry. I’m sure we’ll see each other again. I’ll make the Doctor visit you once in a while.”

Luke looked up, wiping his nose on his sleeve which Hershel didn’t have the heart to scold him about. “Really? Do you promise?”

“Well,” she began. She didn’t know if she could promise something like that but she was sure she could persuade the Doctor into making an exception. “Sure! Why not? I don’t know when but I’ll definitely come and visit you.”

Luke smiled again and Clara was relieved that they could end this on a happy note. “Okay, Clara. I’ll be waiting!”

“Aw, you’re so cute!” Clara grinned, ruffling his cap.

Luke scowled but he wasn’t really angry.

She turned to the professor. “I’ll be seeing you again, Professor?”

“Certainly, Miss Oswald. It was a pleasure meeting you.” He tipped his hat. He didn’t think it was appropriate to hug her. They weren’t very close, not as much as Luke had been to her.

“Oh no, the pleasure’s all mine,” she giggled. “Wait, where’s the Doctor?”

Hershel turned around and noticed that he had indeed left. He hoped he wouldn’t be gone for long.

He turned up a few minutes later with a key in his hand.

“Uh, I thought you would like a souvenir.” He looked to Luke, eyebrow raised.

“What is it?” Luke asked.

“Oh, it’s just something to say thanks for helping or whatever.”

He dropped the key into the boy’s hand and he looked it over, confused. And then a lightbulb went off. “Wait a minute! This is the same as yours!”

“Yes, it is. Now you can get into the TARDIS whenever you want. Well, whenever I decide to visit.”

Luke decided not to let that comment get to him. He was overjoyed about the gift once he had figured out what it was. “Thank you so much, Doctor!”

“Don’t get too excited. It’s just a regular key without the TARDIS and it doesn’t fit anywhere else.”

But Luke didn’t care. He had loved the time he had spent with the Doctor and his companions despite the troubles they had come across and the attitude of the man himself. And this souvenir would remind him that it hadn’t all been a dream.

“We appreciate the sentiment, Doctor.” Hershel lifted his hat.

“Oh, don’t drag it out! Just go, will you? I don’t have all day.”

“I beg to differ, Doctor-”

“Go!”

“Fine,” Luke muttered then followed the professor out of the TARDIS, making sure to slam it shut.

Luke suddenly forgot all his anger when he saw the TARDIS dematerialise in front of them. It made the most wonderful noise.

“That was very impressive, wasn’t it, Luke?”

“Yeah! That was amazing!”

Hershel. “I’m glad you think so, my boy. Now, shall we head in? I think a cup of tea is in order.”

“Oh, definitely.”

Luke whirled his key around his wrist excitedly as they walked towards their flat, almost hitting the professor in the face a couple of times.

“Luke, would you please-?”

His words were cut short by a strange noise and then a woman appearing over the street. She looked very familiar.

“Miss Song?”

“Yes, it’s me! Over here!”

Hershel smiled and reluctantly looked away from her. “Luke, it is alright if you run ahead and make the tea?”

Luke, sensing that he wanted some time alone, quickly obliged and walked away from the professor, clasping the key tightly in his hand so as to not cause another incident.

Hershel crossed over the road quickly, trying to stop himself from smiling so much. “I didn’t expect to see you here, Miss Song.”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that. I did mean to say goodbye but you had already gone into the TARDIS and I really doubted that he would let me go in. I guess he didn’t want to prolong me leaving.”

“Yes, he seems to do that a lot.”

There was some silence when Hershel coughed and River looked down at her feet. They had become close over their adventure together but neither of them knew what to say now.

“Thank you for travelling to meet me, Miss Song.”

“You’re welcome.”

Hershel smiled. He considered hugging her but decided against it. He didn’t want to come across too forward.

“Will I see you again?”

“Oh,” River laughed. “I expect so but I think I’ll be busy over the next few years.”

“How so, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I have some business to attend to,” River winked. This business happened to be jail time but she didn’t really want him to know that. 

“Oh right.” Hershel couldn’t quite make eye contact.

“Oh, um, thank you for believing in me. You know, the whole Doctor thing.”

Hershel didn’t think she would bring it up and he was slightly surprised but he tipped his hat. “It was nothing, I assure you. You were right in the end.”

River laughed. “Yes, I was.” She stood still for a moment, thinking, and then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She smirked as she saw she had left a mark of lipstick. “I’ll see you around, Professor.”

He was lost for words so instead, he tipped his hat as he watched River dematerialise just like the TARDIS had done.

He stood there for a moment, trying to process what had happened. Had she really kissed him on the cheek? Hershel had thought she was a married woman. He took a deep breath and tried to see the rational side.  _ A kiss on the cheek doesn’t necessarily mean anything,  _ he told himself. But, regardless, he couldn’t help but smile to himself all the way home. And he had forgotten to wipe off the mark so he had a lot of awkward questions to answer from Luke as they were drinking tea.

“It seems like we’ve got two souvenirs, eh, Professor?” Luke giggled.

The professor chuckled too. “Quite right, my boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I expected it to be longer but I think i like how it turned out so I hope you all like it too c: thanks for reading


End file.
